New Game Plus: Persona 4
by Fire Slash
Summary: (AU). By throwing Namatame into the TV, Yu screwed up royally, closing off all the doors leading to the truth behind the fog. However, upon leaving Inaba, he was contacted by Margaret who offered him a second chance at finding said truth…for a price. Having been sent a year back in time, Yu must use all he has learned during his time in Inaba in order to destroy the fog.
1. Chapter 1: The Deal

**Authors Note:** **hey everyone, Fire Slash here and welcome to my new story. After playing Persona 4 (I got the good ending on my first play through before looking up the bad ending), this story idea popped into my head. Just a heads up, this is an AU, where the first chapter explores additional consequences Yuu faces for his decision to throw Nanatame into the TV while the rest of the chapters deal with him attempting to make things right by traveling back in time. In addition, I want to do something in terms of shipping, but I cannot pick a couple. I love every girl (and character for that matter) equally. So let me know if you want Yu to pair up with a certain girl or if your interested, a harem. When I do decide to ship him, I'll do so with the girl who receives the most requests (or I'll do a harem if most people vote for that). Now, review and enjoy :-).**

0000

"Listen. We can finish this, right here, right now. All we have to do is throw Namatame into the TV. No one will have any way of knowing what we have done." Yosuke told his friends, a sense of wickedness plastered all over his face. "We've risked so much chasing him down. This is the only way to ensure that he won't harm anyone else."

Heads down and with emotions that mimicked the gesture, the rest of the Investigation Team began to think about what Youske had said. Thinking the hardest was their group leader, Yuu Narukami. Honing onto the last sentence which came out of Yosuke, it was undeniable that everyone in the group made sacrifices to catch the man who killed three people and kidnapped four more. Ever since Yuu discovered the ability to enter the other world by the use of a television, the Investigation Team put their lives on the line to rescue those who fell victim to Namatame's deeds, while chasing down the man himself. Hell, Naoto even got herself kidnapped on purpose just to catch the maniac.

Though they finally caught him, it came at a price. Namatame's next victim, Yuu's younger cousin Nanako Dojima, was brought into the other world as Namatame attempted to evade them. Unfortunately, her body couldn't handle being in the other world, seeing as she was young and lacked a persona, causing her to pass away a few days after. Never had the investigation team seen more emotion pour out of their leader than when he lost his beloved baby cousin.

"…I agree. Let's throw him in," Yuu said, causing his friends to snap out of their rapid thinking. That was the last thing they expected their leader to say. The boy was a pacifist, always wanting to help anyone he sees. Even when they captured the copycat killer, Mitsuo Kubo, Yuu expressed no interest in ending his life or making him suffer. This was clearly out of character for him.

"Are you sure?" Chie asked, awkwardly avoiding eye contact with anyone. "I mean, can't we let the police handle it?"

"And what exactly can they achieve?" Yuu asked her, his voice rising above the level of calmness he normally used when he spoke. "There's hardly any evidence which points to him being the killer. The police don't even know about the other world, only we do. Without the knowledge of the other world, there's no way a trial can be held which proves his guilt. Because of this, not throwing him into the TV is the same as letting him off without punishment."

Hearing this, Yukiko glumly looked down at her feet, the current situation making her uncomfortable. "…You're unfortunately right. But is this really the best thing to do? This might sound strange, but what if he wasn't the killer?"

"He did mention something about 'saving' people," Naoto pointed out. "However, there's strong evidence his definition of 'saving' someone differs from the way we would normally use the word. It's highly possible he believes that by killing people, he was protecting them from the hardships which come with life."

"There's no doubt he did it," Kanji responded. "His freaking shadow even admitted it, and aren't shadows formed from the shit people try to hide?"

"Yeah," Rise answered glumly. "I guess that's all the proof we need to say for sure that he's the killer."

A long silence fell upon the group after Rise spoke, save for the mumbling coming from Namatame. The man was currently mentally broken, which didn't come as a surprise to the group, seeing as all he did was spout nonsense when they first met him in person. Clearing his throat, Yosuke chose to eventually break the silence. "So we've all made up our minds? Are we really going through with this?"

"Yes," Yuu answered. "Let's throw the bastard in and end this already."

Nodding, Yosuke turned to the rest of the group. "Remember, if any of you don't want any part in this, you can leave now."

"There's no way I'm leaving," Chie announced. "I need to see this through." The others stood in silence, none of them turning away from Yosuke. Taking that as an answer, Yuu and Yosuke took hold of the fallen politician and began moving him towards the TV located in his hospital room. It was then that Namatame chose to snap back into reality.

"N-no! Let go of me!" Namatame shouted as he attempted to struggle out of both of their grips. "Don't throw me back into that accursed place!"

"Should have thought about that before you threw Nanako in there, along with everyone else," Yuu retorted. Right now, all the boy could see was red. His emotions were in control now, it was too late for Namatame to attempt reasoning with him. However, that didn't stop him from trying.

"Don't do this! I didn't mean for the girl to die! I was trying to sav-" Despite his pleas, he was eventually thrown inside. Everyone stood around in silence, knowing that they sent Namatame to his death.

"…It's over," Yosuke said, taking the liberty of breaking the silence again. "Justice will be served over there. Let's leave before the police come back."

0000

Five days have passed since Namatame's death was announced. Police were currently looking for clues as to who killed the fallen politician, but were having no luck, believing his death to have been a suicide.

Spending those days alone, with nothing to do but calm down about Nanako's death, it was inevitable that Yuu would begin to think about what he did to Namatame.

"Did I really do the right thing?" Yuu mentally asked himself as he stared at his blank television. Now that his emotions have calmed down, he was beginning to regret his choice of practically executing Namatame. There were just so many unanswered questions about the case that Namatame may have been able to shed some light on.

First off, there was the issue of Namatame's motive for throwing people into the TV world. Did the discovery of his affair really mess him up that much? Yuu soon dismissed that theory, seeing as HE was the one to cheat on his ex-wife.

Next, there was the issue of how Namatame discovered the other world. Yuu highly doubted Namatame randomly discovered he was capable of such a feat. Perhaps Namatame was contacted by some outside party like he was? That certainly was a possibility. After all, Yuu did discover the TV world shortly after meeting Igor and Margaret. Perhaps the 'outside party' was using Namatame as a puppet?

Lastly, there was the issue of Namatame's obsession with 'saving people.' Was he actually trying to rescue those he kidnapped from some sort of danger? Granted, Yukiko, Kanji, Naoto, and Rise haven't been harmed since they were rescued, excluding when the investigation team fought against the shadows. Now that Yuu thought about it, Namatame's view of the other world before he was thrown into the TV contrasted with what he thought of it when Yuu first met him. In fact, it seemed that he's never been to that world before he abducted Nanako. Then again, who would even go to such a place willingly? Did he even know of a way to get out of there?

There was also the problem with the fog. After failing to rescue Nanako, the fog which prevented the shadows from going berserk back in their world started flooding into Inaba. Apparently it was causing some individuals to become hospitalized, no cure being available to help them recover. If Yuu's theory about an outside party having manipulated Namatame was correct, there was the possibility that the fog was their doing as well.

*Buzz-buzz. Buzz-buzz*

The vibrations coming from his phone snapped Yuu from his thoughts. Lazily picking up his phone, he noticed that it was Youske who was calling him.

"Hello?"

"Hey man! We've got a problem!" Youske shouted over the line. "Teddie's gone! He left me a note telling me he's went back to his world."

"Tell everyone to gather at Junes," Yuu instructed him. "We're going after that bear. He could get himself killed. Now that he has a Persona, the shadows will be gunning him down for sure."

"Alright. See you soon," Youske said before hanging up. Yuu knew exactly why Teddie would want to return to his world. He made Nanako a promise that he would save her, and now she's dead. The poor guy took her death the hardest, after her cousin of course. He probably felt as if he would no longer be of use to the Investigation Team, deciding to leave so they would no longer have to take care of him. However, what Teddie didn't understand is that Yuu knew her death wasn't his fault. The bear refused to give up until Nanako was found, pushing himself to continue the journey, not stopping while injured. What happened was inevitable, it all being Namatame's doing. Now, Teddie was all alone in the other world with no one to look after him. His death was highly likely, unless he was stopped. Setting out with a strong sense of determination, Yuu vowed to bring Teddie back. There was no way he was going to lose another person close to him…

0000

"Any luck Rise?" Chie asked as the idol used her Persona to scan various areas of the shadow world. Like Yuu, the rest of the Investigation Team shared his worry. While Teddie had a Persona and knew how to use it, like most other Persona, his had a weakness. Most shadows were not intelligent, but if they somehow found out Teddie was weak to electric attacks, they'll use it to their advantage, ending the bear's life without giving him a chance to fight back.

"I-I found him!" Rise said, clearly disturbed by something. "He's in the fake shopping district, but he's not alone! There's a large amount of shadows with him! He's barley alive!"

"Rise, please lead us to him," Yuu told her. Though he sounded calm, Yuu was actually terrified. It seemed his worst fears were coming true…

"Alright, he's this way! Follow me!"

0000

"I have so many bad memories here," Youske muttered under his breath as the Investigation Team made their way through the fake shopping district, desperate to find their friend. As he searched for Teddie, Yuu noticed the large amount of puddles around the district. After spending quite a lot of time in this world, Yuu knew the origins of the strange puddles, they were once shadows. It was obvious that someone managed to kill them, a fact Yuu wasn't the only one to discover…

"There appears to have been a battle around here" Naoto informed the group. "Judging by the rubble and the amount of dead shadows littered here, it can be inferred that the scuffle took place recently. Teddie most likely killed them, seeing as we have not encountered any other Persona users who have access to the TV world. While this could be the work of Namatame, his death was four days ago. This struggle looks to have happened after his death."

"It seems like there are more dead shadows further ahead," Yukiko informed the group. "Do you think if we follow the trail of dead shadows, it'll lead us to Teddie?"

"There's only one way to find out," Kanji said before moving ahead. "We've got no other leads. Might as well check it out." Agreeing with Kanji's conclusion, the rest of the investigation team began following the trail as well.

0000

It's amazing how quickly emotions can shift. One moment Yuu was feeling hopeful, believing that he could find Teddie and bring him back to the team. This hope kept him from thinking the worst and protected him from the expansion of fear he felt when he saw all those dead shadows. Sadly, it only took one second for his emotions to do a complete three-sixty.

Upon reaching the end of the trail made of dead shadows, the Investigation Team was greeted with the most horrific and devastating sight each member would ever see. In an alleyway, covered by shadow goop and his own blood, was Teddie, torn up and with limbs missing.

Teddie…he was the heart of the group. Since the day Yuu first met him in the TV world, the bear/human creature was always there to cheer up the group when they were feeling low. Despite being unable to fight in the beginning, he never ran away from battle, standing by as support to the group. Even when Rise took his place, he chose to fight using the Persona he obtained. Though he appeared timid, naive, and lazy, Teddie was reliable, strong, and hardworking. Well…he displayed the latter two qualities when the team ventured into his world. Surprisingly, it was his choice to attempt to find the killer throwing people into his world. He was a great friend, a good person…no one would be able to replace him.

It was exactly for those reasons Yuu allowed his emotions to take over, muffling the noise coming from his friends. He could barley hear the sobbing coming from Yukiko and Rise, the angry shouting from Chie and Yosuke, and the sound Kanji and Naoto made when they fell to their knees. Surrendering his entire body to his heart, he extended his arm, creating a card which appeared above his palm.

"Decarabia," Yuu whispered before crushing the card with his hand, a large Starfish shaped Persona taking form above him. The summoning of the Persona managed to attract the attention of the various shadows who decided to stick around Teddie's body for a little bit longer, savoring their victory. Not giving them any chance to move closer to the Investigation Team, Yuu pointed his finger at the shadows and muttered one word under his breath, allowing his anger to be shown to all.

"Maragidyne." Doing as its master ordered, Decarabia unleashed a devastating blast of fire towards the alleyway, its power magnified significantly by Yuu's rage. After the burst died down, the only two things left were Teddie's body and the now obliterated alleyway, the ruble in flames. One may look at such a scene and say it's a home worthy for the demon Yuu's Persona took after…

0000

Time passed by quickly for Yuu after his final adventure into the shadow world. A day after discovering Teddie's fate, the Investigation Team held a funeral inside the other world for him, burying his body near the area where they first met him. A few days later, Nanako's funeral was held. Never had Yuu seen his uncle, Ryotaro Dojima look more defeated and broken than that day. It was certainly a depressing week for Inaba.

Whenever the team had free time, they would always hang out with each other. Unfortunately, due to the deaths and the fog, a cloud of unease followed them around, preventing Yuu from making the most out of each hangout session.

Despite this, when March hit, there was not a single dry eye at the station as they all said their goodbyes, each of them making him promise to visit them again.

As the train made its way back to Tokyo, Yuu's home, the Investigation Team leader took this time to think for himself. The whole stunt he pulled when dealing with Namatame still bothered him. He constantly thought about it even after Nanako's funeral, and he felt he handled the situation poorly. Perhaps if he let Namatame speak, the man would have given him an idea as to why the fog suddenly came to Inaba. Perhaps the entire team could have learned more about the other world. So many questions were unanswered, and would not be answered since the only one who could give some sort of answer was now dead.

There was also the situation with Teddie. Yuu knew that the bear began acting strange after Nanako was hospitalized. He should have made sure to have kept someone with him while the rest of the team dealt with Namatame. It was his job as a leader to make sure that everyone was safe. Then again, it was also his job to find the answers to all the mysteries surrounding the other world and the fog.

"I'm a terrible leader," Yuu mumbled. Perhaps this is what Igor meant when he had Yuu sign the contract declaring he must take all responsibility for whatever happens in the future. While he didn't pay that part any mind at first, it was clear that it was now coming back to bite him. It really was his fault that everything ended up the way it did…

After spending some time thinking, Yuu decided to take some time and rest, seeing as the train ride to Tokyo would take awhile. With the feeling of dread flowing through his body, the young man closed his eyes, hoping nothing would disturb his nap.

0000

Upon waking up, the boy realized he was no longer on the train. Well, he was physically but not spiritually. Instead, he was greeted by the familiar sight of the limousine shaped velvet room. Throughout his adventures, Yuu came here to gain and fuse Personas. Sitting across from him were the velvet room's only residents, the elderly long nosed Igor and his assistant, the white haired Margaret. There used to be another resident to the velvet room, a girl named Marie, but she had left for unknown reasons. Margaret had attempted to track the girl down at Yuu's request, but she was unable to due to the fog. Apparently it was interfering with her abilities, having gained more power ever since it entered Inaba.

"Relax, you are currently asleep in the real world," Igor said as an attempt to calm Yuu down, despite the fact the boy already knew how being summoned there works. "We have summoned you from your dreams."

"I see the path you took produced undesirable consequences," Margaret said in her usual, professional voice. "Am I correct?"

"Yes," Yuu responded as he hung his head down in shame. "I'm the cause of two deaths and the one who officially blocked off any way of obtaining the truth."

"Is that so? Well, I'll bet you'll be glad to hear that there is another way of obtaining the truth behind the mystery of the fog," Igor said, prompting the boy to perk up. Maybe there was a way he could redeem himself for all the trouble he caused everybody in Inaba. Seeing the boy's reaction, Igor smiled.

"It's simple. All I have to do is move your presant mind and soul to your past body, a process you call 'time travel.'"

"N-no way…is that even possible?" Yuu asked, unable to believe what he was hearing. He knew Igor and Margaret were powerful, but to have the ability to time travel…what are they?

"Yes. Although it does strain our energy for a while," Margaret answered.

"If you really do have the power to do so, then why are you offering to me?" Yuu questioned. "I'm certainly not your first visitor, nor have I done anything special. And what about the contract?"

"That is true," Igor said. "You are not my first visitor, and you are the second individual I have told about our possession of such a feat. However, you have the ability to provide me with something I desperately need. I am unable to go alone seeing as I cannot stay in your world for a long period of time, which is why I need someone to else to get it for me. I will allow you to go a year back in time, but you must promise to get me what I desire."

"What do you desire?" Yuu asked the elderly man. Though creepy, Yuu knew Igor was someone he could trust. However, one must always be careful.

"Ah, that is something that I will reveal when the time comes. My apologies. As for the contract, do you accept responsibility for your actions?"

"I do," Yuu said rather quickly. Why else would he even consider time travel?

"Then you have fully honored the contract, and you will still be honoring it no matter which path you choose as long as you assume responsibility for whatever may happen. This deal will only be offered to you once. So, will you take up my offer?"

Glancing down at his lap, Yuu began thinking. If he did go back in time, there was a chance he could question Nanatame before he captured anyone. In addition, he could also attempt to prevent the deaths of Teddie, Nanako, and his senpai Saki. However, going back in time would also mean he would have to remake his friendship with the rest of the Investigation Team. Despite this, Yuu felt confident about being able to do so a second time. If he did so once, he could do so again. However, other than the 'thing' Igor wanted, there was something else which bothered him.

"If I do say yes, what would happen to me when I'm in the past?"

"You will retain your memories and your proficiency in combat," Margaret stated. "Unfortunately, traveling back in time does has its drawbacks. You will not maintain your current ability to summon powerful Persona, limiting you to a decreased level Izanagi and similar Persona. Thankfully, you can regain the ability to do so by training the same way you did when you first received a Persona. Attempting to summon a higher ranked Persona will result in you succeeding to do so, but with dire consequences. In addition, if another creature with the same power as us finds out you've traveled through time, they may attempt to hunt you down if they deem you a threat. However, you will not be alone. Igor and I will be traveling with you while continuously offering our services to you. The compendium where you store records of previously used Personas will be available as well, but as I mentioned before, summoning one out of your level can provide undesirable consequences."

With the new information given, Yuu made his decision. It would be dangerous, but if there was a way for him to prevent the deaths of innocent people and to find a way to end the fog, then he'll take the chance. It wasn't like the effects of time travel would affect anyone. As long as he doesn't mess with anything that doesn't have to do with the mystery of Nanatame and the fog, everything should be fine, right?

"Alright! I have made up my mind. I'll go," Yuu stated, causing a small smile to creep on the old man's face.

"Excellent. Once the spell has been completed, you will wake up on the same train which took you to Inaba. When you get settled, please be sure to visit us so we may confirm the spell worked without any complications. Very well then, until next time." Closing his eyes, Igor began a chant, causing a faint aura of energy to form around him. Soon, the energy turned into a bright light, temporarily blinding Yuu as his physical body began to regain consciousness…


	2. Chapter 2: First Day Wonders

**Author's note:** **hey everyone, welcome back to New Game + Persona 4. Thanks to all who've shown support for this story. However, I'm still stuck on pairings, so if there's a specific pairing you want to see, leave a review. I'll do which pairing gets the most votes. But for now, review and enjoy :-).**

0000

 _So, the fool has traveled back in time. He's surly a determined one. But what he doesn't know is the fog will remain as long as people choose to hide from reality. It is what humanity desires. The sooner he realizes this, the less he will suffer. It's unfortunate that I have to stop him, but it is the will of the fog. I will wait until he comes, for I want to see the power of his resolve before I crush him. The only way he'll walk out alive is if he submits to humanity's desire for the fog to stay and gives up his chase for the truth. I guess it's time to take a small trip to the past…_

0000

"The next stop is Yasoinaba. I repeat, Yasoinaba. For anyone wishing to get off at Yasoinaba, we will arrive there in about ten minutes. Thank you for your attention."

With a grunt, Yuu opened his eyes before glancing around. His surroundings haven't changed much, seeing as he was still inside a train cart. However, the little differences in his exact location were noticeable enough for Yuu to pinpoint. For starters, before closing his eyes and entering the Velvet Room, a thick green fog was present. But now, he could see the blue sky and the shining sun. In addition, the train was now heading towards Inaba instead of away.

It took Yuu a few seconds to comprehend his situation before the boy made any motion. Sliding his hand through his grey hair as a means of comfort, Yuu began to piece together what little he knew.

'So it wasn't a dream after all,' Yuu thought to himself before pinching himself for clarification. 'Yep, definitely not a dream, I've really traveled a year to the past. This is amazing! I can finally correct my mistakes and save all those killed by my stupidity. But before I do anything else, let me check something real quick.'

Shuffling through his pocket, Yuu pulled out a small flip phone and immediately turned it on. Glancing at the date displayed was the last bit of evidence Yuu needed to officially admit he took a journey through time. However, a bit of clarification wasn't why Yuu took out his phone. Glossing through his contacts, the Persona user was disappointed with the fact he had none of his friends' numbers. Well, it was to be expected seeing as only he himself was transported back, or 'his mind and soul' as Margaret would say.

Now completely satisfied with his situation, Yuu began mentally preparing for what was to be one of the biggest challenges he would face on his journey, seeing his cousin Nanako alive. Her death had been the most devastating part of his life, not a day goes by without him thinking about her. But now she was alive, which meant Yuu would get his wish of seeing her again. Sadly, this presented a problem for Yuu. He would have to control himself when around her, resisting the urge of squeezing her and never letting go. Though he was able to avoid having his fear shown when he encountered a shadow for the first time or when Rise's shadow almost killed him, Yuu felt uncertain about his ability to suppress his emotions around his now alive baby cousin.

For this reason, Yuu silently stared out the window, gathering his thoughts and attempting to keep his emotions in check until the train arrived at Inaba, the place where his life had changed forever…

0000

Having exited the train, Yuu waited patiently for his uncle and cousin, who were supposed to greet him. Granted, he could have just walked to their home and meet them there, but how would he explain why he knew where they lived? There was no way his uncle would believe in time travel…

Now that he thought about it, would he tell his friends? If he did choose to spill the details of his journey through time, it would have to be after they received their Persona. Maybe once they experience something they never thought existed will they believe his story...

Sadly, the topic of Personas made Yuu think of another issue he had to face, how his friends would receive their Personas. If he wanted to find the truth behind the murders and the fog, he'll need backup, and his friends were the only ones he trusted. However, Yuu planned to protect Saki Konishi's life, one of the murder victims who's death motivated Yosuke to enter the TV world, the place where he received his Persona. After Yuu, Yosuke was the first to receive his Persona, allowing for the exploration of the other world, where his other friends would receive a Persona as well. Seeing as Youske opened the door for the others to receive a Persona, saving Saki would essentially prevent the formation of the Investigation Team. Due to this, Yuu realized he would have to find another way of helping his friends unlock their Personas while preventing Saki's death. The Investigation Team leader clearly had his work cut out for him…

"Excuse me. You dropped this," a familiar voice said as a piece of paper was held in front of his face. Knowing who the voice belonged to, Yuu glanced up in surprise.

"Marie? Where have you been?" Yuu asked, wondering why the black haired girl disappeared from the Velvet Room without informing anyone. When Yuu first met her, she gave off the impression that she was essentially a brat. However, at Margaret's request, he occasionally took her to Inaba, the girl having lost her memories of the outside world. Because of these hangout sessions, the two became inseparable until she vanished. Now she was back, which was strange. Why was she here? In fact, what was written on that paper she was holding? His first encounter with Marie was similar to this, he having dropped a letter from his family, only for the girl to hand it back to him before giving him the cold shoulder.

"H-how do you know my name?" The girl growled as her body began tensing up. "Who the hell are you?"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you," Yuu stated as an attempt to calm her down. Disappointed, Yuu realized that the Marie in front of him was of the past, one where he had yet to meet her in the Velvet Room.

"Just take the stupid paper and get away from me, you creep," Marie stated, shoving the paper into his hands before storming off to an unknown location. If Yuu had to guess, she was heading to the Velvet Room.

Speaking of the unknown…Yuu began examining the mysterious paper given to him. To his surprise, it was a letter addressed to him.

"Hope the ritual transported you safely," the letter said. "This is just a reminder to please come to the Velvet Room once you're settled. Sincerely, Margaret."

Stuffing the paper into his pocket, Yuu waited patiently for his uncle to pick him up. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long, Dojima's car pulling up a few minutes later.

0000

"Hey, sorry for the holdup," a tall, grey haired man said as he approached Yuu. Hiding behind him was a little girl with brown colored pigtails. Yuu didn't even have to look in their general direction to obtain their identities, they were his uncle and cousin, Ryotaro and Nanako Dojima. "I didn't make you wait long did I?"

Taking Yuu's shaking head as an an answer, Dojima continued to speak. "Man, you've really grown. I remember a time when you were in diapers…um, are you okay?"

Yuu blinked at the man, wondering what made his uncle question him. However, two seconds was all he needed to solve that mystery. He was clearly staring at his relatives with a shocked expression. It seems all that preparation he did for this moment was all for nothing.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Yuu told his uncle while attempting to look like his stoic self again. Judging by Dojima's relieved face, Yuu knew he succeeded.

"You're probably just tired from the long ride," Dojima informed his nephew before turning to his daughter. "Oh, I almost forgot. This is my daughter Nanako. Go on, say hi to your cousin Nanako."

"U-um, hi," Nanako whispered to him. Yuu forgot how shy the young girl was around strangers.

"Hey," Yuu greeted before giving her a small wave, causing the girl to smile at him.

"It seems like she's already warmed up to you quite a bit," Dojima told Yuu before being swatted in the rear by Nanako. "Ouch! Anyways, let's get going. Hop in."

Entering his uncle's car, Yuu began glancing out the window, still amazed by the fact he time traveled and that his dead cousin was right in front of him. This was something he still needed to get used too, which was funny seeing how quickly he adapted to living life as a Persona user.

0000

Just like the first time he arrived at Inaba, Dojima had to make a quick pit stop at the gas station. Having exited the car, Yuu took a deep breath, breathing in that luscious country air. The Investigation Team leader had completely forgotten how wonderful the air in this town was without the fog. As expected, the fog made it rather difficult to enjoy the outdoors seeing as it made it slightly difficult to breathe.

With Nanako having gone to the bathroom, Yuu waited patiently for an event he knew was coming. Upon his first visit to the gas station, a friendly employee had decided to strike a conversation with him. Though the conversation wasn't an important one, he specifically remembered she had attempted to recruit him for a job at the gas station she worked at. Surprisingly, he never saw her again after their exchange. It was kind of weird now that he thought about it, seeing as everyone in the town never strayed far from Inaba. But in the end, he decided not to worry about it, seeing as he had other things on his mind.

Speaking of what was on his mind, where was the gas station attendant? She should have been here by now, offering him a job and filling up his uncle's gas tank. However, Dojima was filling the tank himself this time, confusing him. Did he already do something that altered the events of the past?

Sadly, Nanako returned from the bathroom just as Dojima finished applying gas to his car, meaning he had to get back into the car. As Dojima drove his present family members to his house, Yuu began thinking about all the recent actions he took that could have prevented the gas station attendant from showing up. Now he had another mystery to solve, one that he decided would be the least of his worries. Saving an innocent girl from death, identifying her murderer, and finding out the source of the fog were clearly more important than some random person not showing up. Weren't they?

0000

"Here we are," Dojima stated as Yuu entered his uncle's house. Other than the kotatsu which was missing from the living room, the house looked exactly as Yuu remembered. Thankfully, the kototsu was supposed to be missing unlike a certain gas station attendant, seeing as Yuu brought it during the winter for the family of two. "It isn't much, but make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you sir," Yuu politely thanked his uncle, earning a modest laugh from his uncle.

"You could just call me Ryotaro or Dojima, whatever makes you more comfortable. We're family after all."

"Thank you…Dojima," Yuu said before feeling a small tug on his shirt. Looking down, he saw that Nanako was attempting to get his attention.

"I'll show you your room," she said as she gently pulled his arm, leading him upstairs. Yuu already knew where his room was, but his family didn't know that, causing the boy to willingly follow her. Opening a door, Nanako pointed at a room Dojima had set up for him, complete with a bed and a TV. There were also a desk, worktable, and a bookshelf in the room as well, all which would prove to be useful when Yuu's school life started.

"Here you are," Nanako shyly said, causing Yuu to smile. He forgot how innocent her voice sounded.

"Thanks," Yuu responded before the girl proceeded downstairs, probably to help her father with something. Dumping his bag into his room, Yuu faced the TV and attempted to do a little experiment. Seeing as he retained his ability to summon his Personas, Yuu wondered if he could still enter the TV world. Before Chie told him about the midnight channel, a mysterious channel which showed the victims and their shadows, Yuu didn't have the ability to enter the TV world. Locking his door, Yuu cautiously extended his hand towards the TV. Upon touching the screen, small ripples began to form around his hand, extending as his hand went through the TV.

"Whew, so I do maintain my ability to enter the TV world," Yuu said with a sign of relief. "Which means I can rescue Saki and meet Teddie early if I desire. Speaking of which, I should make my way to the Velvet Room. It would be wise to hear what they have to say."

0000

Having asked his uncle if he could explore town a bit, Yuu made his way to the shopping district. As the name implies, the shopping district was a large part of town dedicated to selling materials to all those in town. However, the whole area faced competition from Junes, a large store which sold everything the shopping district offered and more at one convenient location. Despite this, the entire Investigation Team bought most of their supplies form the district, the prices being fair. Plus, Junes didn't have the luxury of having a man willing to sell weapons to high school students. Seriously, the man who ran Daidara Metalworks was a crazy man. He was nice though, which was part of the reason Yuu brought weapons from him personally.

Ironically, the Velvet Room was located right next to the weapon shop. To an ordinary person, the area next to the weapon shop looked like an ordinary wall. However those who made a contract with Igor would notice a mystical blue door attached to the wall. Opening it would transport the individual to the Velvet room, which is exactly what happened to Yuu when he opened the door.

0000

"Ah, I see the ritual worked perfectly," Igor said as the boy appeared in the Velvet Room. Glancing around, Yuu noticed nothing about the room had changed except that Marie was back inside. After all, why would it? The Velvet Room was hidden from reality, meaning it was hard to get to. The only thing that worried him though was the death stare Marie was giving him.

"You again!" The girl shouted as her body began shaking in anger. "Why the hell are you following me?!"

"Easy Marie," Margaret said as she placed a gentle hand on the teenage girl before turning her attention towards Yuu. "It seems like your first meeting didn't go as well as before?"

"Definitely," Yuu answered, causing Marie's anger to be replaced by confusion.

"First time? I've never met this guy until today."

"That is indeed both correct and incorrect," Igor calmly told her.

"Can you start making sense?" The girl asked in an irritated manner. Yuu couldn't blame her, a good chunk of what came out of Igor's mouth was hard to understand.

"All your questions will be answered in a bit my dear," Igor said before waving to Margaret, ushering her to speak.

"Yuu, as you already know, we will keep offering you our services," Margaret told him before pulling out a large book the boy easily recognized. It was the compendium, a book which contains records of all the Personas Yuu had ever summoned. "A reminder that Igor can fuse Personas while I can summon those erased from your mind. However, just remember that your body can only handle so much. As such, some of the higher levels of service the two of us offer can produce some devastating consequences. There is nothing to fear though, seeing as a mental warning will flash if you attempt anything out of your current body's power level. As for Marie, she will maintain her original role as well, dealing with skill cards. I do ask that you still take her outside whenever you're free. It seems she's still as restless as our Marie was."

"Understood," Yuu told the girl with a nod.

"I'm still lost," Marie growled.

"We're from the future," Yuu told her, causing the girl to cough in surprise.

"It is true," Igor told the girl, attempting to ease her doubts before addressing Yuu. "You are free to leave the Velvet Room now, though I hope you remember our deal. I have brought you back in time, so I'm relying on you to retrieve the item I desire. I will contact you in the future to give you more information about your quest."

"Understood. Thank you for giving me a second chance," Yuu told the elderly man before looking at Margaret. "Before I leave, I'd like to take a Persona from the compendium if that's alright with you."

"You do realize all the Personas in the compendium are too powerful for you to use without harm, correct?"

"I do, but I need to be prepared. If a foe is too powerful to take on normally, having extra power will allow me to at least protect my friends from harm."

"…Very well," Margaret signed. "Which Persona is it you wish to take out?"

"Decarabia," Yuu told her before placing three thousand yen into her hand. At the moment, Decarabia was his most powerful Persona, though he was sure more powerful Persona existed. If he was stuck with a low leveled Izanagi, having his best Persona at his disposal was something which comforted him. Don't get him wrong, Izanagi easily became one of his best Personas as Yuu grew stronger, but there was so much a low leveled Persona could do. Decarabia was only meant to be a last resort.

After Margaret gave him the ability to summon Decarabia, Yuu decided to leave the Velvet Room, thanking Igor and Margaret for their services before leaving them behind with a flabbergasted Marie. Silence filled the room for a few seconds before Marie chose to speak.

"I-I'm going to take a long nap," Marie told them, confused as to what just happened. Poor girl, today's events were some which were impossible to comprehend in a single moment. "Wake me up and you're dead."

0000

 _You've failed once, what makes you think you'll succeed this time? You cling to the past, desperate for 'redemption.' Your search will only break you until you're a shell of the goody-two-shoes you are. Give up, for you won't be able to handle the truth._


	3. Chapter 3: First Attempted Rescue

**Author's note: hey everyone, welcome to the next chapter of New Game+ Persona 4. Anyways, thanks to all who have supported this story in one way or another. I appreciate it. I'm still in need of pairings for this story. I've already received some interesting recommendations, but I want to hear more from you guys (and yes, harem options are available). I already have a poll set up, but another poll of mine is occupying the spot on my profile where polls are posted. Anyways, review and enjoy :-).**

0000

 _The fool is observant, I'll give him that. After all, not many people would have noticed such a small change as the disappearance of an insignificant individual. Sadly, it seems his emotions overpower his mind. Otherwise, he would have nearly solved the mystery by now. But that's fine with me. At least I'll get free entertainment for some time. And with the addition of the new entity born of shadows, this will be a blast! If I were him, I'd give up seeing as how all the odds are against him. I'd be surprised if he made it past our encounter..._

0000

"Yuu, wake up," the gentle voice of his younger cousin caused the grey haired boy to awaken from his slumber. "It's time for school. Dad says I'll have to show you where your school is since you're new here."

No matter how much Yuu has spoken to his 'little sister' after arriving back in the past, the fact she was alive still put a smile on his face. However, Yuu needed to focus. If his memory was as sharp as he hoped it was, then Saki was going to be kidnapped soon. In fact, didn't it happen three days from now, when Youske first introduced the two to one another?

Speaking of Youske, before officially meeting the boy, Yuu clearly remembered he had recently received a bike and used it for his commute to school. Unfortunately, either Youske lacked the skills of riding a bike or it was broken, seeing as the boy crashed his bike during first three days of school before abandoning the vehicle. On the third day, Yuu eventually helped the boy, which formed the basis of their friendship. Perhaps if he helped him on the first day it'll speed up the process?

Slapping on his school uniform, Yuu followed his cousin out the door. The Investigation Team leader already knew how to get to Yasogami high, but he didn't want to raise suspicion. As such, he obediently allowed his younger cousin to take the lead.

0000

"This is my stop," Nanako informed Yuu as they arrived at the Samegawa Flood Plain. The plain wasn't exactly a natural plain, it was man made. It consisted of a long sidewalk and a resting area further north. To Yuu's left hand side resided a riverbed, where the young man had often spent his time fishing. "You're school is further down the road. Just keep following it until you see it."

Giving her a small smile, Yuu nodded his head in understanding. "Thanks Nanako."

"You're welcome. Have fun!" Giving him a final wave, the young girl happily walked towards her school, which resided on the opposite side of the road where his school was located. After seeing her off, Yuu turned around and began heading towards Yasogami high.

0000

"Excuse me, coming through!" A familiar voice shouted, causing Yuu to move to the side. Whizzing past him on an orange bike was Yuu's soon to be best friend Youske Hanamura, there was no mistaking it. After all, there was nobody else in town who had both orange hair and headphones which matched his hair color. There was also the fact the boy's bike was swerving out of control, something it did when Yuu first met Youske.

*CRASH*

Despite having seen this scene multiple times before, Yuu couldn't help but wince when Youske's bike eventually crashed into a nearby cluster of garbage cans. Watching as no one else offered to help the boy, Yuu decided to take the liberty of pulling Youske out of the trash for himself.

"Thanks dude," Youske said as Yuu helped him back on his feet. Despite the boy's clumsy nature in the real world, Youske was very skilled in combat, utilizing knives as his weapon of choice. His persona was a jack of all trades, having good strength and magic. Combined with his loyal personality, Youske was a great ally to have and an even better friend. "It seems my bike's a bit faulty. Anyways, I'm Youske Hanamura. Nice to meet ya. Are you new here? I've never seen you around before and in a town as small as this one, you'll eventually recognize everyone who lives here without even knowing their names."

"I'm Yuu Narukami," Yuu introduced himself, offering Yosuke a handshake which the boy gladly accepted. "I'm a transfer student, having just moved here from Tokyo."

"Ah, so you're from the city. Before moving here, I was a city boy as well. As you've probably already come to realize, there's not much to do here compared to most other places in Japan. But it's fine I guess, it's part of the little charm this place has."

"I see…" Yuu replied, knowing how little Youske liked this place. While Yuu enjoyed the quiet, it made Yosuke feel confined. The boy wanted to make a name for himself and to have adventures of a lifetime. Sadly, this wasn't something he could do in this town. At least, that's what he thought until he got caught up with the other world and received a Persona. These issues ended up lowering the boy's self confidence for the majority of the time Yuu interacted with him.

"Anyways, where are you going to school?" Youske asked. From what Yuu remembered, Yosuke had never asked him this question before. Then again, Yuu didn't bother helping him out on his first day. Thinking back, Yuu kind of felt like a jerk for not doing so.

"Yasogami high."

"Oh, that's where I go! Let me warn you ahead of time, pray to whatever God or Gods you believe in that you don't get Mister Morooka, or 'King Moron' as everyone calls him," the orange haired boy informed him. "I've heard some awful things about him."

"He must be some guy to have earned such a reputation," Yuu responded, remembering everything his old homeroom teacher did before he was eventually killed. Though the man wasn't the most admirable person alive, he certainly didn't deserve to be murdered. He wasn't killed by the same person who threw people into the TV however, having instead been killed by the copycat killer Mitsuo Kubo. After the real murderer, that brat was definitely Yuu's least favorite person. Killing someone for attention was extremely petty, especially since there were easier and more beneficial ways of gaining attention. God how Yuu wanted to beat that kid to a pulp when the Investigation Team caught him. He had given them false hope that the murders would be finally over. Naoto's kidnapping shortly after sadly confirmed he was a copycat killer.

"Yeah. I'm really hoping that I don't have him for homeroom or any of my classes."

0000

Unfortunately for Youske, fate had funny ways of functioning. As Yuu already knew, their homeroom teacher was none other than King Moron himself.

"Everyone shut up so I can introduce the new kid!" Mr. Morooka shouted, quieting his classroom. Next to him, Yuu casually stood in front of the chalkboard, ready for the teacher to badmouth him. "This is Yuu Narukami, coming right from the big city itself. Now all of you shouldn't get any ideas. He's a loser just like the rest of you."

The last time Yuu was introduced to the class, he initially brushed off the insult and politely introduced himself. This time however, the boy decided to have some fun, only because he felt a bit mischievous. After all, he was in a good mood seeing as everything was going according to plan so far. There was also the fact that Mr. Morooka seemed to hate Yuu no matter what he did. What difference would a small change in dialogue make?

"You calling me a loser?" Yuu asked the teacher, his stoic face sprouting a small smirk. The class immediately turned silent, all the whispers fading as the students looked at Yuu with either impressed or concerned faces. Only someone with a lack of brain cells of a full sense of confidence would challenge the 'King Moron' himself. As you probably already guessed, the teacher wasn't happy.

"Why you little brat! You're officially on my shit list!" Mr. Morooka informed the boy, not like it mattered. In one way or another, it was bound to happen. "Now listen up! This town is miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes, in more ways than one. You better not even think of getting involved with the girls here, let alone abusing them! But what do I know... it's not like the old days. Even here, kids grow up so damn fast. Every time I turn my back, you're fooling around on those damn phones, checking your life-journals and your my-places..."

"Hey, can the new kid sit here?" An orange haired female with a green sweater and a green skirt asked, raising her hand. Managing to snap the older man out of his rant, Mr. Morooka glanced at her in acknowledgment.

"Huh? Oh sure. You heard that right? You're new seat is over there. Don't try anything buster!"

Nodding, Yuu went to his seat, deciding not to bother the older man more than he already had.

"Boy, King Moron is surly something isn't he?" The orange haired girl asked Yuu as he took a seat next to her. Just like he did earlier with Yosuke, Yuu immediately recognized this girl as one of his friends, Chie Satanaka. While she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, her courage and skill more than made up for her weaknesses. Unlike all the other members of the Investigation Team who participated actively in combat, Chie didn't use a weapon, relying on her bare fists instead. Her Persona mimicked her fighting style, having a lot of physical strength and decent speed but low magic. As with all the members of the team, she was a reliable ally and a great friend. Unfortunately, she had her fair share of personal problems, something which was common with most of the team members as well. Though she appears confident, Chie often questioned her femininity, not believing herself to be attractive. The fact that she was friends with fellow teammate Yukiko Amagi caused her lack of confidence to turn into jealousy. She was jealous of the fact that Yukiko seemed to have everything. She was both smart and beautiful, known around the school as the 'Amagi challenge.' The name stems from the fact that she was constantly rejecting boy's left and right, having been hit on weekly. As such, whenever Yukiko required Chie's assistance, it made the tomboy feel very good about herself, despite the fact her friend would often be placed in uncomfortable situations.

Speaking of Yukiko, the black haired girl was listening to the lecture Mr. Morooka was giving about how everyone in the class were put simply, whores. Yukiko's personality had traits which could be considered the opposite of Chie's. Unlike her louder friend, Yukiko was elegant and shy. Her Persona reflected this, having much higher magical prowess than physical strength. While Chie preferred to get up close to the enemies and strike them with her fists, Yukiko liked to attack from a distance, using fans as her weapon of choice. Sadly, the girl wasn't as perfect as she seemed. Being the daughter of the Amagi family, Yukiko was expected to inherit the family business of managing an inn with the same name. Having been around since the birth of the town, the idea of running such a historic place would make most people excited about their future. Like Yosuke however, Yukiko felt trapped inside the town, not wanting to inherit her family's business. The girl wanted to be free to do her own thing and chase her own dreams. This ironically caused Yukiko to become jealous of Chie, believing that the girl had all the freedom in the world. Eventually, after rescuing Yukiko from her shadow, the jealousy both girls hid would soon fade, causing both of them to become closer than ever.

"Yeah. It seems he doesn't like teaching that much."

"Ya think? I have to admit though, it was funny seeing you rile him up. No one has ever taken the risk before. Anyways, I'm Chie Satanaka. Nice to meet ya," the tomboy greeted him with a smile, one which Yuu returned with his own.

"Likewise. I'm Yuu Narukami."

"Hey you two! You better not be fooling around back there!" Mr. Morooka shouted, causing the two students to face him before continuing on with his rambling.

0000

Having finished school, Yuu began packing his bags and braced himself for an upcoming important moment. If he recalled correctly, wasn't today the day Namatame's lover was killed?

Nanatame's lover, a reporter named Mayumi Yamano was the first victim killed by the ex-politician. Well, Yuu wasn't officially putting the blame on him yet seeing as there were some clues which pointed to his innocence, but Namatame still remains the primary suspect. After all, it was proven that he had at least kidnapped Nanako and threw her into the TV.

Getting back to the original problem at hand, Yuu clearly remembered that her death had occurred earlier than Saki's, preceding hers by two days. The girl would be the one to find Yamano's body, only to die two days later. Whether Saki died as a result of being the one to discover the dead body was unknown, but possibe. As such, in order to prevent both of their deaths, Yuu needed to rescue Yamano from the TV world right away.

Letting his uncle know that he'll be home late, Yuu made his way towards Daidara Metalworks. If he was going to go to the TV world, he needed to be prepared. A Persona, a weapon, and some sort of armor were necessary if anyone wished to survive in the other world. This is especially true when you were going there alone. After all, Yuu couldn't just ask his friends for help, seeing as all three of them hardly knew him at this point in time. Would you really trust an individual who says they needed your help killing monsters inside a TV?

Entering the shop, he noticed the owner of the store giving him a curious glance. The owner's name so happened to be the same name as the store.

"It's not everyday I get someone as young as you wondering into my store," Daidara stated. "Most of you young folks aren't interested in art."

"It's a shame," Yuu said, attempting to get on the man's good side. After all, that would be nice since this was the only place where any sort of weaponry are sold legally. "These all seem to be extremely well made."

"It seems your generation can still be salvaged. So what can I do you for?"

"I'm just here to pick up souvenirs," Yuu lied. "I'm only going to be here for a year, so I thought a souvenir would be nice."

Putting down three items, Yuu gave the man three thousand Yen, the amount of money given to him by his parents before arriving at Inaba.

Taking the cash, the older man gave the items across the counter to the Persona user. "It seems you have a good eye. I hope to see you again soon."

"You can be sure that you'll be seeing me often," Yuu stated before leaving the store. Standing outside the shop, Yuu took a good look at the items he had purchased. First was a replica of chain mail armor. While not as durable as the actual thing, it still did a decent job at protecting the wearer. It was still the weakest armor offered in the shop however. Next was an imitation katana. Like the chain mail, the katana wasn't as good as a real sword, but a strike from the weapon was still enough to kill humans and shadows. Though there were cheaper weapons for sale, none of the were swords. Before arriving to Inaba, Yuu had taken Kendo as an after school activity. As such, he was very skilled at using swords. He couldn't fight while holding the katana with one hand, but he was still a force to be reckoned with. Lastly, Yuu had brought a large bag big enough to carry both his items. After all, it would cause alarm if a teenager was seen casually walking around while armed. The original way the Investigation Team snuck their items to the TV world was by hiding them under their uniforms, but after Kanji almost got busted, the team switched to using bags instead.

Having everything he needed, Yuu made his way to Junes. There resided a TV which the Investigation Team used to travel to the other world. It was also near the residence of a certain friend…

0000

"Oomph!" Having managed to sneak inside the TV without anyone noticing, Yuu looked around as he rubbed his butt in comfort, having just taken a long fall. Despite the amount of times he's experienced the descent and landing, it still bothered him.

It only took a quick glance at his surroundings for Yuu to recognize his location. He was inside the TV world, or more specifically, he was near some sort of stage. The origins of the stage were a mystery, for it didn't seem to reflect someone's subconscious as all the other areas in this world did. Perhaps it had spawned from Teddie's mind? He did live here…

Speaking of the bear, he was currently walking towards Yuu, the fog in the area making him look like a monster. The first time he had entered the world, Teddie managed to spook Chie, Yosuke, and him into running away from the area, only for them to learn that he was friendly. There was also the fact they discovered a spooky room filled with beheaded posters and a noose, but Yuu honestly had no idea what the room represented.

Eventually, the bear got close enough to Yuu for his true identity to not be hidden by the fog, and he looked pissed.

"W-who are you?!" The bear asked in a matter which seemed like he was trying to be intimidating. Key word, trying. It was hard to be scared of an adorable sentimental teddy bear, especially when it's shorter than you. "What are you doing here? This is the second time one of your kind has entered here…"

"I'm not here to cause any trouble," Yuu told the bear as he attempted to resist the urge of hugging him. After all, back in his own timeline, Teddie had died. Seeing him back alive filled him with such joy only rivaled by seeing Nanako alive. "I just need to ask you a question. You said someone else fell in here, correct?"

Though Teddie has calmed down a bit, he was still on edge, prepared to run if Yuu suddenly went for an attack. "Yeah, what of it?"

"I need to find her. It's extremely urgent. Do you have any idea of where she is?"

"I could easily track her with my trusty nose," Teddie boasted. "But you have to be crazy to go any farther in this world than here. It's very dangerous."

"It's the shadows, isn't it?" Yuu asked the bear, shocking him. Revealing to Teddie that he knew about the shadows didn't seem like a big problem to Yuu. After all, he wasn't like Yosuke and Chie who would think he was crazy.

"Yes, how do you know about the shadows?"

"Let's just say I have…experience with them," Yuu told him, growling at all that he's lost because of them. "And I know that if I don't rescue the other human here, those things will kill her. So I'm asking you, can you please lead me to her? I know how to fight, so I can promise to protect you."

"…Fine. I'll do it. But you promise to protect me?"

"I do." Having decided to help Yuu, Teddie began sniffing the air before his ears perked up, signifying that he's found her.

"She's this way, hurry!" Teddie shouted, running towards the general direction his nose was taking him, Yuu following shortly after. He was seriously glad to have found Teddie today, seeing as the bear knew how to track people. Granted, his nose began failing as the world expanded as a result of the amount of people having entered it, but for right now, Teddie's nose was easily the most reliable source of tracking in this world. There was also the fact that Teddie somehow had the ability to take Yuu back to his world. Yuu could also use the Velvet Room as a means of doing so, but planer travel seriously hurts. As such, he only used it in emergencies. Well, at least now he could have a more comfortable ride home. Lastly, having someone with him seriously helped calm Yuu's nerves, especially when the company comes from a close friend…

0000

"S-she's over here," Teddie stuttered as he directed Yuu towards a familiar building, the same building he found the creepy room at when running away from Teddie. The entire building seemed to take the form of an apartment building or an inn, perhaps it was the Amagi Inn? After all, that was the last place Yamano was seen at…

"I'm honestly afraid," Teddie told the boy as the pair walked closer to the building. "The shadows would usually notice the appearance of an outsider by now. Are they planning something?"

"It is possible," Yuu responded. "However, most shadows aren't intelligent enough to make an ambush. Intelligence for shadows are usually limited to those created by the suppressed emotions of an individual."

Unfortunately, as Yuu said this, several blobs of goop began to spawn out of the ground and the inn's walls. There were about ten of them from what Yuu could see. When the blobs finally popped out of their hiding spots, they each formed into the same creature, a giant sphere with a set of teeth and a long tongue. Yuu let out a sign of relief, seeing as these types of shadows were the most basic of the bunch, meaning they were easily killable. Teddie on the other hand was panicking, clearly terrified of these monsters.

"Why did I agree to help you?!" Teddie shouted as one of the monsters shot towards them. We're going to die! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"No, we're not."

"Huh?"

As the creature prepared to slam into them, Yuu took out his sword and stabbed the shadow right above its mouth, stopping its movement. As the monster attempted to recover from the blow, Yuu utilized this time to land the killing blow, landing a vertical slash right down its middle. A few seconds later, the shadow split in half, exploding into a pile of goop.

Seeing as one of their comrades was just killed, the rest of the shadows shot forward, hoping to get a bite out of the boy. Sheathing his katana, Yuu summoned a spiritual card before crushing into pieces. A blue aura surrounded the boy as a Persona emerged from the energy, this one taking the form of a slim man covered in armor and holding a naginata.

"Izanagi," Yuu said with a smirk, glad to see his first Persona in the flesh. After summoning his ace, Izanagi's abilities were immediately revealed to him. Unfortunately, as Margaret had said, this was the most basic form of the large being. Izanagi only had three skills; zio, cleave, and Rakukaja. Zio was the most basic form of the lighting skills learned by any Persona, giving them the ability to fire a single bolt of lightning at an opponent. Cleave allowed Izanagi to utilize his naginata, the skill essentially being a much stronger physical attack than a normal weapon attack. Lastly, there was Rakukaja, which increased the survivability of any individual Yuu chooses for a little while.

Though Izanagi wasn't nearly as strong as Decarabia, the other Persona he had stored up in his head, he was still strong enough to kill these shadows. There was also the fact that if he were to summon Decarabia, something terrible could happen to him and Teddie. This meant until his power grew or there was an emergency which required it to be summoned, Yuu couldn't rely on the demon. As such, Izanagi was the only Persona he could use actively in combat for now.

"Destroy them," Yuu whispered as he pointed towards the shadows who had stopped for a split second after seeing the Persona before rushing in again. Izanagi turned to his master before nodding his head in understanding.

"As you wish master." In the blink of an eye, the Persona had already stabbed a shadow with his naginata, instantly killing him. The other shadows began to surround him, looking for an opening. However, with a flick of his wrist, Yuu had Izanagi fly upwards, causing there to be some distance between the Persona and the shadows. Eventually stopping, Yuu had him slash at two more shadows, killing them before dodging an attack from another shadow.

'It seems I really did maintain my combat skills,' Yuu thought to himself, only for a shadow to get a lucky hit in, causing Yuu to wince in pain. Refusing to give these things any more openings, Yuu mentally ordered Izanagi to cleave through the closest two shadows. The Persona performed this task perfectly, managing to stab through two shadows at the same time with his naginata. Of course, these shadows continued chasing after the Persona, not knowing when they were completely outclassed. As such, the shadows suffered two more casualties when Izanagi swung his weapon as if it were a bat, sending two shadows flying to their deaths. Now, there were only three of them left. The shadows and Izanagi stared each other down for a bit, before the enemies shot towards the Persona. However, Yuu was prepared.

"Izanagi's let's wrap this up shall we?" Yuu asked his Persona.

"Indeed, I've grown tired of playing with these things," Izanagi said before pointing his naginata towards their enemies. Given the command by his master, Izanagi fired a powerful zio at the shadows, managing to hit all of them. Though zio normally affected only one target at a time, the three of them were close enough to allow the bolt to strike them all at once. Unable to withstand the attack, the three shadows exploded.

"Are you okay?" Yuu asked as he turned to Teddie, dispelling his Persona. Teddie gave the boy a star stricken look before responding.

"Wowee, that was AMAZING sensai!" Teddie exclaimed in a fashion similar to that of a little boy watching his hero in action. If this Teddie was just like the one who died, the bear would continue this behavior in the future. While one may eventually get annoyed by such antics, Yuu was fine with it, being a very patient person. To be honest, he missed being called sensai from Teddie, seeing as he had been killed three months before Yuu traveled to the past. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"I honestly don't know," Yuu told him. It was the truth, he had no idea of the origins of his powers. All he knew was that they awakened after he first met Igor and Margaret. "All I do know is that it's my mission to help those who are thrown in here unwillingly."

"Wow, you're so cool," Teddie responded as the two made their way towards the building.

0000

"Here she is," Teddie informed Yuu as the two stopped in front of a room. Yuu gave him a nod of thanks before telling Teddie his plan for rescuing the kidnapped reporter.

"I'm going in there. You stay out here and take cover. Her shadow might be in there and I don't want you in danger." Receiving a thumbs up from Teddie, Yuu slowly opened the door and took a glance inside.

"No…" The room happened to be the same room the original Investigation Team members discovered after entering the world for the first time.

"This can't be…" The room was exactly as it was before, only with one very large difference.

"She wasn't even on the midnight channel…" In the center of the room was the corpse of Mayumi Yamano, having been mutilated nearly beyond recognition, the only thing clearly visible was the look of horror she had on her face.

"It isn't even midnight yet…" Collapsing on his knees, Yuu fought the urge to cry. This was the third person killed from the people he swore to protect. If only he was faster, he may have been able to save her. It was his fault, wasn't it? Yuu was certain it was.

"…I've failed again... but I won't fail again. I swear I'm going to protect all the future victims and I'll catch the killer. I won't give up until I deliver Inaba the justice it deserves…"

0000

 _How long will it take for you to accept you're weak? You act strong and stoic because that's what's expected of you, but we both know that you're not as emotionless as you seem. You get attached to others way too easily, needing justification for your existence. Without others, you crumble faster than an ant being stomped upon. Don't deny it, for that I know you better than you do yourself, a fact you've accepted. Run while you can, for maybe then you won't suffer from the crushing agony of realizing your insignificance in life._


	4. Chapter 4: Recruiting Yosuke(ish)

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, welcome to the next chapter of New Game + Persona 4. First off, I want to thank all who've either read or shown support for this story, I appreciate it. Secondly, I'd like to address that the person speaking in the beginning and the end of the story are two separate entities. The first one should be quite obvious for those who've played through the game multiple times while the last individual will be quite harder to guess even for the hardcore fans. Also, they are NOT OCs. They are characters who have shown up in the game and anime. Anyways, review and enjoy :-). **

0000

 _The pressure's getting to the fool, I can feel it. Will he be able to continue down the path he has chosen? Or will he be forced to give up? I really hope it's the former, as I can't wait to see the type of development the fool will undergo. His next mission will most likely be the deciding factor for what he will do next, so I'll just have to wish for his success…_

0000

"Sensei, I'm really sorry for your loss," Teddie said as he and Yuu began to make their way back to the stage in the TV world. "I wish I could have been more useful…"

"Don't think her death had anything to do with you," Yuu informed the bear as he kept his head down. The death seemed to affect the boy more than Teddie had initially thought it would. While Yuu was quite good at hiding his emotions, there were noticeable changes to his demeanor. Instead of standing upright, he was now slouching. His eyes were also red, making it look like he was about to cry. However, the rest of his face told a different story, having the angry expression of a killer. "There's only two people to blame for Yamano's death, the person who threw her in here and myself."

"What? Someone's throwing people into this world?" Teddie asked, confused. "Though now that I think about it, it does make sense. After all, I don't see why anyone would willingly come here unless they had a good reason to do so, like you did. She certainly wasn't here to help someone else trapped within this place since she was the first person to set foot in this world."

"Yeah. She was just an ordinary woman," Yuu mumbled. "She had a family, a job, she was just like everyone else in my world…"

"You need to stop beating yourself over this," Teddie said in a stern voice, causing Yuu to perk up. Teddie wasn't the type to maintain even an ounce of seriousness. The fact he was doing so was quite shocking. "You didn't kill her. You didn't throw her into the shadows' home. I just met you today, but I can easily tell you're a good person. Very few sentimental beings would leap into another world filled with monsters in order to save someone. Whoever's throwing people into here is responsible for the death of that girl, so I ask that you stop acting like you're the one who killed her."

Taking in all of what Teddie said, Yuu began to slightly cheer up. He still appeared to be beating himself over the fact he wasn't able to save Yamano, but the pep talk Teddie gave him seemed to help renew Yuu's desire to catch the person behind the murders.

"Yeah, you're right," Yuu said once they arrived at the stage. "I just need to work harder, that way I can eventually find out who's the one responsible for killing Yamano. If I keep letting her death bother me, then I'll end up failing for real. Thanks Teddie."

"No problem," the bear replied, a big smile forming on his face, glad he was able to cheer his friend up. "If you're okay with it, may I join you? I don't want any more people dying here. I know I can't fight, but I can at least track those who have fallen into this place."

Glad to see the bear's sense of justice remained strong, Yuu gave him an affirmative nod. "Of course, I won't be able to save anyone if I can't find them. Your help will be greatly appreciated. In fact, someone else will be thrown here in two days, so I'll definitely need you to track them for me."

"You can count on me Sensei!" Teddie said, saluting the Persona user.

"It's nice to see that you're on board. As much as I enjoy your companionship, I need to leave now, so could you help me out?"

"Sure." Stomping on the floor, a small tower of old fashioned televisions appeared next to Teddie. Quickly thanking the bear one final time for his help, Yuu dove into one of the televisions, seeing as they were the portals which would return him home.

"Huh? How did he know these are portals without me telling him?" Teddie asked as he looked at the tower. "Then again, how does he know someone else will be thrown here in two days...?"

0000

'Is this what I'm destined for?' Youske mentally asked himself as he picked up a mop. 'Living an average life, working an ordinary job? Will I ever live out the adventurous life I desire?'

It was closing time for Junes, and as the son of the store's manager, he was required to chip in after school for a few hours. His father so happened to need him for cleaning duty today due to the store's janitor having called in sick.

Most people his age would see Yosuke's situation as a blessing. After all, his father was in charge of the biggest store in Inaba, earning a lot of cash as a result. In addition, if he needed a job in the future, his father could easily hook him up with one. However, this wasn't what Yosuke wanted. The boy wanted freedom, he desired to live a more exciting life. Though he respected Inaba, he hated living there seeing as the town felt so bare. Back in the city, there were so many shops, theaters, and restaurants that made it impossible for him to get bored. Everyday was an adventure as a result. Here, it only took him a week to explore the town, its size making the boy feel trapped.

With nothing interesting to do, Youske felt as if he was missing out on life. He was a junior in high school, this was the time for him to enjoy his youth to the fullest. But how was he supposed to do so when he's already experienced everything this town had to offer? There was no fun to be had from exploration, as there were no places left to explore. Everywhere he's already been to had lost its charm after the twentieth visit. He had friends, but they barley added anything to the trips. After all, it seemed Yukiko was too busy with management training to really interact with her other friends while Chie seemed to doze off every time he hung out with her, possibly also having some issues going on in her life as well.

"Damnit! I just want to go on an adventure, any adventure! I don't care!" Yosuke shouted, seeing as there was nobody else in the store. "I want to prove I can be more than a manager's son..."

As he finished mopping the television section of the store, Youske didn't realize he would soon get his wish as one of the TVs seemed to suddenly power on.

Turning his head in surprise, Yosuke glanced at the TV curiously. While it was on, nothing was being shown on the screen, it taking a yellowish color. "Huh? I thought dad had someone disconnect the TVs before he left?"

Seeing as the televisions needed to be turned off before he could leave, the orange haired boy began to turn around, only to stop when a hand suddenly popped out of the screen. Though Yosuke would deny it, the sound of the scream released from his mouth would give any little girl a run for their money.

"What the hell is going on!?" The boy asked himself in fear as he readied his broom, preparing to use it as a weapon against whatever was coming out of the television screen. A few seconds later, the hand and the body it was attached to shot out of the TV, landing in front of Yosuke. He was about to smack the creature, but stopped seeing as the person in front of him was someone he knew. It was the same person who helped him out of the trash can this morning, Yuu Narukami.

"…I'll try harder," the boy said, not noticing Yosuke next to him. "I'll make sure that next time I go in, I will do everything in my power to save Saki."

'Saki? As in Saki Konishi?' Yosuke mentally asked himself, too shocked to speak. A man just came out of a TV for goodness sake, could you blame him? Yosuke was even struggling not to faint...

Standing up, Yuu was about to leave Junes, only to stop upon hearing a loud 'thud' next to him. Turning around, the Persona user was shocked to see his friend on the floor, unconscious.

"He must have seen me come out of the TV," Yuu said before stealthily dragging Yosuke's unconscious body to Junes's storage room, where the two friends could speak in private once he wakes up. Eventually realizing the store was empty, Yuu opted out of stealth mode and began casually dragging the boy instead. "It seems the Investigation Team will be formed earlier than I had originally thought it would."

0000

"Yosuke, wake up," Yuu said as he began poking his friend's face. However, it seemed the boy would require more force if he wished to wake Yosuke from his slumber. Eventually deciding to shake him awake, Yuu flinched when his friend suddenly sprung up and gripped his arm tightly.

"What the hell just happened?" Yosuke asked as he gave the grey haired boy a quizzical look. "And where are we?"

"We're in the storage room of Junes," Yuu answered before tossing Yosuke a pair of keys. Glancing at them, they appeared to be the keys given to him by his father so he could have free access to the store. "I brought you here because I'm pretty sure you have some questions you wish to ask me."

"I do? Yeah, I do!" Yosuke stated. "Like how did you get into a TV? What were you even doing in there?"

"Seeing as you've caught me in the act, I suppose I should tell you," Yuu responded. "But you need to promise me that you won't tell anyone else. Trust me, they won't believe you. In fact, I doubt you'll believe me when I tell you the truth."

"Alright, I promise I won't tell anyone," Yosuke said. "And I'm pretty sure at this point, I'll at least consider what you say as the truth. After all, you somehow LEAPED out of a TV. I don't think it can get any crazier than that."

Nodding, Yuu prepared to explain the truth to Yosuke...or at least most of it. He didn't need to know that Yuu had traveled to the past. "First off, do you know of the midnight channel?"

"You mean the rumor about how if you stare at your TV during a rainy night, you'll see your soulmate...that one, right?"

"Yes," Yuu said with a nod. "However, the person on the TV isn't your soulmate. In fact, the person on the TV just so happens to be the next victim of a serial killer who has recently popped up."

"You can't be serious," Yosuke stated, shaking his head in disbelief. "That's a bit farfetched don't you think?"

"…I'm afraid it's true. If you want proof, then watch the midnight channel tonight and then tell me what happens tomorrow."

"Wait, someone's already dead?"

"Mayumi Yamano was killed earlier today," Yuu informed him. "But nobody will know until tomorrow. The way the killer murders his victims is by tossing them inside the TV, which will prevent anyone from finding the bodies for a while."

"But why would he go through all that trouble to kill someone," Yosuke asked, still skeptical about Yuu's story. "Doesn't it require more work to forcefully shove someone into a TV than it takes to put a bullet through their skull?"

"Yes, but by shoving someone inside the TV, the killer cannot be traced. In the television resides monsters known as shadows. These beasts are the reason why the killer chooses to throw his victims into the TV, seeing as they're the ones who physically kill the victims."

"So what you're saying is that this serial killer you're taking about doesn't actually kill them, but puts them in the line of fire instead?"

"Essentially. Anyways, if the murderer were to use a bullet, the police could identify him by the fingerprints he left on it. While he would have to touch someone to put them inside a television, the shadows seem to have the ability to remove any evidence of that person being pushed in, making it impossible for even the best detectives to find the cause of death."

"Wait, if they're thrown into the TV, how are their bodies found?"

"I don't exactly know myself, but have you noticed the increasing amount of foggy days this town's been having?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Apparently the body makes its way back to our world during those days. I don't know why or how. As for what I was was doing in there, seeing as there's probably no one else with the ability to enter the TV world, I have chosen to go after the killer and save those who are targeted by him. That was what I was doing today when you saw me leave the TV. Unfortunately, I was unable to save Yamano, the shadows got to her first."

"Damn, I'm so sorry," Yosuke said, seeing the guilt on his classmate's face.

"I'll get over it. For now, I have to prepare for the next time I go in there. Someone you probably know is going to be the next victim."

"Really? Who?"

"I do not know yet," Yuu lied. "But it's probably going to be whoever finds Yamano's body. The killer targets those who were on TV and seeing as a dead body is definitely something newsworthy, news channels will probably want an interview with the person who finds the body first."

"Oh. So what should I do now?" Yosuke asked him.

"What do you mean?

"I mean, you kind of told me some life changing things…" Yosuke informed him before an idea formed in his head. "I don't think I can go back to my ordinary life. I guess I'm stuck helping you..."

"What?" Yuu asked his friend, confused. Meanwhile, Yosuke was trying to hold back a snicker. This is what he wanted, a life where adventure awaited him each day. He didn't care if there was a chance that he would die. If someone as ordinary looking as Yuu was able to hold their own against those 'shadows,' then surely he can as well. "You do realize it's dangerous inside the TV right?"

"Yeah, I know. But if a serial killer is on the loose, then it'll only be a matter of time before he kidnaps someone I care about," Yosuke stated. "And we obviously can't rely on the cops to catch him. As such, it's up to you to save Inaba from his terror, but at the same time, you're just a high school student. If you're going to go after a crazy maniac, then you're going to need help."

"Do you know how to fight?"

"Sorta. My dad thought me how to use hunting knives when we first got into town."

"If that's the case, then I guess you can tag along," Yuu reluctantly said. If this was anyone else, Yuu would have rejected their offer to help him. However, this was Yosuke, someone who has proven themselves in combat and has the potential to wield a Persona. However, this meant the boy would have to meet his shadow self first before getting a Persona, which he would most likely do after entering the world a few times. Until then, Yuu would have to protect him and Teddie, though Yosuke wouldn't be as much of a sitting duck as Teddie currently was. "However, you're not going anywhere without gear. I need you to buy some chain mail armor and some hunting knives at Daidara Metalworks. Trust me, you'll need all the protection you can get."

"But aren't those stuff fake?"

"You'd be surprised how well they work on shadows," Yuu told him. "But make sure to buy those materials quickly. Once the next victim gets thrown into the TV, I plan on immediately going after them."

"You can count on me, partner," Yosuke said with a smile, shaking Yuu's hand. Yuu honestly felt bad for Yosuke. The boy had no idea what was in store for him, but Yuu couldn't deny that he needed Yosuke on his side.

0000

A day has passed since Yuu attempted to rescue Yamano and he was feeling a bit better. After all, it was just like Teddie said; it was fine for him to grieve, but he needed to move on. Soon other people will need saving and he was the only one who'll be able to do so. If he kept his head in the gutters, he'll just end up failing again and again, making the whole 'traveling back in time' thing worthless. He needed to put all of his focus into succeeding on saving the next victim, Saki Konishi.

Even though his first mission ended with failure, he was rather confident that he will succeed in saving Saki. Before, he was by himself. Though Teddie did help, the bear was rather skeptical of the boy at first, which Yuu couldn't blame him for. After all, how would you feel if an alien creature had just fallen into your world? Now, not only does he have Teddie's full cooperation, but he had Yosuke to help him out in combat.

Speaking of Yosuke, why was he so willing to help him? Maybe he was more selfless than Yuu had originally thought, or did he truly desire a more exciting life? It it was the latter, Yuu felt for the boy. Of course fighting creatures in another world was a thrilling experience, but it was also enough to break a person. The fact that death could occur at any moment was scary on its own, but the real killer was when his friends had to fight their own shadows. The shadows represented everything that they wished to hide, which made fighting them an emotional rollercoaster. Even after the fights, his friends were still rattled about discovering their dark sides.

Speaking of the shadows, would Yuu eventually have to fight his own? Like his friends, he wasn't perfect, possibly having a dark side to him he has yet to discover. If the shadows of his friends were vicious, would his be as well? What type of secrets will it reveal about him? Will it give him a Persona upon being defeated, or will it have all the Personas the original Yuu had. Will he even be able to face it?

"Yo Yuu! Wait up!" Someone shouted at the boy as he was walking to school. Turning around, he saw Yosuke run up to him, seemingly out of breath.

"Hey Yosuke, how are you?" Yuu asked his friend.

"Honestly, after everything you've told me yesterday, I having a major headache," Yosuke responded. "There's just too much information for me to even attempt to comprehend at once. Oh, that reminds me! I checked out the midnight channel last night."

"Did you see Yamano?"

"Yeah, I did. It was a bit blurry, but the person being shown was definitely her. It looked as if she was being impaled by what appeared to be shadowy tentacles. If she wasn't dead, I would have cracked a joke about her participating in some sort of creepy hentai."

"Just be careful from here on out," Yuu informed him. "Once someone discovers the body, we'll need to jump into the TV shortly after."

"Yeah, I understand," Yosuke responded. "I already brought the equipment you told me to. Ya know, I never thought I'd ever be having a casual conversation about jumping into TVs."

Yuu nodded in agreement at his friend's statement. "Neither did I."

"How are these 'shadows' even like?"

"Well, most of them take the shape of spheres and blobs, but can also take a variety of other shapes such as a humanoid one or a sword," Yuu informed him. "Most of them aren't smart, but they can still be annoying to deal with. Some even shoot fire and lightning at their enemies."

"If that's the case, then why are you still alive?" Yosuke asked. "I'm pretty sure most people will die if hit by a bolt of lightning."

"Well, it seems reality functions differently over there. Fake armor seems to offer quite a lot of protection there than it does in our world, guns aren't as lethal over there as they are here, rice somehow has a chance of instantly killing some types of shadows, and a small dosage of Tylenol can cure large cuts and bruises."

"…That honestly sounds awesome," Yosuke admitted.

"Trust me, once you're actually in there, you'll think the opposite," Yuu told him. 'Well, expect for the part where you can summon Personas. Even I have to admit it's quite cool.'

0000

Packing his bags after another long day, Yuu braced himself for another important moment. However, this time it was a moment he remembered fondly. If he recalled correctly, today was the day Chie had offered to walk home with him for the first time, bringing Yukiko with her. While most would forget a day like this, the simple walk would be the starting point of his friendship with the two girls. In a way, it was the unofficial formation of the Investigation Team.

"Hey Yuu, wait up!" Speaking of which, here she was with her friend at toll. "Since you're new and all, I was wondering if you'd like to walk home together? That way you won't feel lonely. Oh, and this is my good friend Yukiko."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the girl in red greeted him with a polite smile. "I hope your first day here wasn't too bad."

"Don't worry, it wasn't," Yuu reassured her as Yosuke ran towards the group, a small box in his hand.

"Hey Chie, thanks for letting me borrow this. I'm sorry about what happened to it. I promise to pay you back," the boy said as he gave her the small box before attempting to rush out the door, only for Chie to trip him. Looking inside the box, Chie gasped in horror when she saw it contained a broken DVD.

"YOUSKE! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY 'TRIAL OF THE DRAGON?!'" The girl angrily asked him, causing Yosuke to recoil in fear.

"I may have accidentally dropped it…but I promise to buy you a new copy," Yosuke said as an attempt to calm the angry girl, only to receive a kick to the groin in response.

"Mother fucker!"

"Come on, lets go," Chie bitterly said as she left the room, Yukiko in tow.

"You want to come with us?" Yuu asked, feeling bad for his best friend.

"Nah, I'd rather not anger her any more than I already have," Yosuke responded as he continued to lay on the floor. "Thanks for the offer though."

"No problem. By the way, make sure to check the midnight channel tonight. I believe someone's going to be on it."

"Don't worry, I will." Yosuke stated. "You can go on ahead now. I'm just going to lay here...then again, I don't think I can do anything else right now."

Nodding, Yuu proceeded to leave the classroom so he could catch up to his female companions.

0000

Just like the first time, the walk was quite peaceful, with Chie and Yuu talking up a storm about different topics. Occasionally Yukiko would share her own ideas or opinions about a certain topic, but she remained silent for most of the walk. It wasn't as if Yuu and Chie didn't attempt to include her, the girl was just naturally quiet. At least, she would remain that way until she encountered her shadow. Coming to terms with her dark side seemed to positively affect her attitude, allowing her to loosen up a bit.

Unfortunately, all good things had to end soon. When the three friends entered the residential district of Inaba, they were greeted by a sight Yuu had seen before. Police cars littered the area and the street was closed off to the public. Inside the closed off area were several police officers, an ambulance, his uncle Dojima, and Dojima's assistant Adachi, a junior detective who was currently throwing up at the sight of the dead body.

"Hey, what do you think happened here?" Chie asked her friends, earning a shrug from both of them. Yuu wanted to tell her the truth, but seeing as they were in school when the body's discovery was announced, there was no way he would normally have been able to find out about the discovery of Yamano's corpse. It was best if he let Dojima tell them like he did before.

Speaking of which, Dojima soon noticed the presence of the three students. "Hey, what are you kids doing here? It's best if you left now, seeing as this is a crime scene."

"Huh? What happened here?" Yukiko asked, puzzled. Sighing, Dojima began his explanation.

"It seems someone was murdered here last night, the television announcer Mayumi Yamano. We're currently scoping out the scene of the crime so we can identify her killer, if she had one. It is possible that this could have been a suicide."

"Yikes! That's awful," Chie stated. "A possible murder in Inaba, who would have guessed that would happen? After all, everyone seems to know one another here."

"It is unfortunate," Yukiko added. "But for now, I recommend we leave the scene. Our presence might be interrupting the police."

"Agreed," Chie said as the three friends made their way home.

0000

 _It's cute that you've thought of me, I'm quite flattered. You'll be glad to know we will soon meet and all of your questions will be answered. It is unfortunate that you'll only have a short time to comprehend our meeting before I have to kill you, but that's the way of life I suppose. Only the strong such as myself survive, while the weaklings like you come and go like the seasons._


	5. Chapter 5: Rescuing Saki Part 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys, Fire Slash here welcoming you to the next chapter of New Game + Persona 4. First off, thanks to everyone who has supported this story so far. It means a lot to me. Secondly, pairings are still up for suggestions. Third, this is a slightly shorter chapter, seeing as the next one will have a huge event. Fourth, I have posted a poem on FictionPress (my username is the same as it is here) which I would love feedback on. Please check it out if you get the chance. Lastly, since school is starting, my updating schedule will be wonky so if you see that I don't update this story in a month or something, then you know why. If three months or more go by without another chapter, then you can worry. Now, review and enjoy :-).**

0000

 _Today's the day the fool will take on his second task. As I've said before, I really do hope he succeeds. The amount of growth he could potentially experience if he doesn't die during his quest is truly outstanding. As such, I will be rooting for him until the day we meet face to face, for I desire to see the results of the boy's journey..._

0000

"So, did you check out the Midnight Channel last night?" Yuu asked his friend the next day as the two made their way to school. Though Yuu already knew when the victims were supposed to be kidnapped, he still watched the channel. The reason for this was to make sure everything had stayed the same. It was possible that in the future, someone could get kidnapped at an earlier point in time or the killer might avoid going after a person he had previously targeted. The way Yosuke found out about the TV world this time around proved Yuu's theory. After all, it was different from the way he first discovered the world, which was by accidentally falling into it while attempting to control his bladder.

"As a matter of fact, I did," Yosuke answered with confidence. "But I couldn't see who the person on TV was. It was too damn blurry."

"That's how it is before someone actually enters the other world," Yuu informed him. "Think of it as a warning."

Yosuke rolled his eyes. "Some warning that was. The only thing I know about this person is that they're a female with curly hair."

'It seems the killer is going after the same victims...for now,' Yuu thought to himself. "Does anyone in town match that description?"

"Hm…I think so," Yosuke responded. "That person looked familiar, but I'm drawing a blank. Sorry dude."

"It's fine. Try to see if you could find out who it is by the time school ends," Yuu said. While he knew it was Saki Konishi who appeared on TV, he had to maintain the facade of not knowing anyone in town, seeing as he was the new kid and all.

Giving his friend a determined nod, Yosuke responded, "Sure. You can count on me."

0000

After another long day of school, Yosuke approached Yuu's desk as the grey haired boy began packing his school bag.

"Hey man, I was wondering if we could head to Junes and grab some steak before going to 'that place.' After all, we can't fight things on an empty stomach now can we? And don't worry, it's on me. Think of it as a thank you present for allowing me to tag along with you."

"Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks," Yuu said, giving the boy a soft smile. In addition to the walk home he had with Chie and Yukiko, this was another moment Yuu remembered fondly. The day when Saki was kidnapped, Yosuke had invited the boy to the store, where he interacted with the girl for the first and only time. That certainly wasn't what made the moment pleasant though, it was because the hangout session represented the day he and Yosuke officially became friends. Chie had tagged along as well, making Yosuke buy her steak as payment for breaking her DVD. As such, the trip to Junes would also be the first group hangout session he would have with his friends.

"Did you say free steak?" Speaking of Chie, the girl quickly walked towards her friends, eager to get some free food. Behind her was Yukiko, who was shyly following behind. "Man, I could go for a real juicy one right about now."

"Oh no you don't! I don't have enough money to feed four people!" Yosuke exclaimed. "Hell, I barely have enough for three!"

"Well, you broke my copy of 'Trial of the Dragon!' I think it's only fair that you give me free food."

"But…but," Yosuke began panicking as he attempted to come up with an excuse as to why Chie couldn't come with them. The two were good friends, but Yosuke and Yuu had planned to dive into the other world after eating. As such, Yosuke didn't want to risk the chance of her finding out their secret. It would certainly cause her to freak out like he did when he first saw Yuu exiting the TV.

Sensing his friend's panic, Yuu placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before whispering to him. "It's okay. They can come along. We'll just make up an excuse as to why we'll have to stay behind once it's time to go."

"…Alright, but I still can't afford food for everyone," Yosuke responded at normal volume.

"Actually…I can't go today," Yukiko stated. "I have work that needs to be done at the inn. I'm sorry."

Chie did a small shrug in response. "Eh, it's fine. I know how busy you are these days. It sucks, but I understand how important your training is to you. After all, you are next in line to manage the inn."

"..."

"...I guess now I'll be able to buy everyone lunch," Yosuke said, looking a bit glum at the fact he was going to have to spend a lot of money this afternoon. Soon, the three friends began making their way to Junes, talking about various topics. Yukiko followed them, interacting with her friends until the four teens arrived at the shopping district, where she then split off from the group in order to return to the Amagi Inn. Waving the girl goodbye, the remaining three friends continued their walk peacefully. Well it was peaceful if, like Yuu, you were able to ignore the constant bickering that occurred between the two orange heads. After spending almost an entire year with them, small stuff like that didn't bother the boy anymore. To him, it was what made his friends so unique...

0000

"What the?! YOSUKE! You call this steak?!" Chie yelled as the boy placed a rather cheap looking piece of meat in front of her. Yuu was fine with the size of the meat, not being a picky eater himself, but he understood why Chie was angry. She was a self proclaimed 'steak connoisseur,' meaning she only accepted the best of the best. Sadly, the cheap steak made by Junes wasn't enough to even remotely satisfy her.

"Well excuse me for not having enough money to afford enough steak from the shopping district for THREE people!" Yosuke argued back.

Taking a good bite out of the steak, Chie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, have you guys heard of the Midnight Channel?"

"No…what about it?" Yosuke asked, feigning ignorance. Despite being the most talkative member of the Investigation Team, Yosuke was able to keep a secret.

"Apparently it is said that if one was to stare at the screen of a closed television, alone, at midnight during a heavy rain, they could see their soul mate!"

"…That is easily the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Please don't tell me you actually believe that?"

"At first I didn't, but according to a member of the student council who checked to see if the rumor was true, he was actually able to see someone. Well, he actually saw two people, one boy and one girl. He claimed the guy was him while the girl was his soulmate. He couldn't get a clear image though. Hey! It's actually supposed to rain tonight. How about we all check to see if the rumors are true?"

"I don't see why not?" Yuu responded, causing Yosuke to give him a questioning look.

"Dude, please tell me you're not actually going to humor her?"

"I've got nothing better to do today," Yuu lied before secretly giving Yosuke a wink. "Who knows, we might actually see something interesting."

Giving him a knowing nod, Yosuke began to eat his food, only to stop halfway through when he saw a girl his age sit down at the table next to his. The girl had light brown hair which was curly, making her immediately recognizable to Yuu. The girl was Saki Konishi, a senior at Yasogami High and the second person to be kidnapped by the serial killer.

"Hang on guys, I'll be right back," Yosuke said as he eagerly made his way to the girl. Seeing the boy so excited caused Yuu to think of a way to have some fun while the two exchanged words.

"So, is she Yosuke's girlfriend?" Yuu asked Chie, getting a chuckle in response.

"Hah! He wishes. That's Saki Konishi, a senior at our school. She owns a liquor store in the shopping district. I don't know much about her, but she seems nice enough."

"Uh, h-hey senpai," Yosuke nervously said as he spoke to his crush, causing the girl to look at him, allowing Yosuke to see how exhausted the girl looked. "Is everything alright? You look a bit tired."

"I'm fine Yosuke. Thanks for your concern though," Saki said as she gave him a small smile. "I just haven't been able to sleep."

"N-no problem. Just remember that if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here for you."

Saki opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she saw Yuu at the other table. "Oh, is that the transfer student? Is he a friend of yours?"

"Yes, but…"

"Hello there, I'm Saki Konishi," the girl introduced herself to the boy. "I hope Yosuke hasn't been giving you a lot of trouble. He's a good person, but he can be a bit wonky at times. Just let me know if he gets on your nerves so I can set him straight."

"Thanks, but I don't think that'll be needed," Yuu responded. "He's been a great friend so far."

"That's good. Anyways, my shift is over and I have to go home now. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Saki," Yosuke said, waving her off. It was only when she was out of sight that his brain finally made the connection between the girl and the person he saw on the Midnight Channel.

"No fucking way…"

0000

After hanging out with Chie, the two boys waited around for a few hours at Yuu's discretion before making their way to the TV. Having already equipped their weapons, Yuu looked at Yosuke with a calm expression.

"You know, it's not too late to back out," Yuu told him, only to get a scoff in response.

"Like that's happening. This just got personal. That bastard took someone I cared about. There's no way I'm not going to run now."

"Very well. Let's go." Grabbing his friend's arm, Yuu led him into the TV.

0000

"Whoa…this place is so foggy," Yosuke said upon entering the TV world. Putting on his glasses, Yuu nodded.

"Yeah, it is," Yuu responded. "Apparently the fog is caused by the negative emotions flowing throughout our world."

Yosuke opened his mouth, preparing to ask a question when he saw a strange bear like creature run up to them. He had almost no time to react as it hugged Yuu.

"Sensei! You're back!" Teddie said as he greeted his friend. He then looked at Yosuke, analyzing the boy. "Who's this?"

"Gah! What the hell is that?!" Yosuke asked, pulling out his hunting knives. However, before he could pounce on the poor bear, Yuu placed his katana in front of Yosuke, preventing him from moving.

"Calm down," Yuu told Yosuke. "Yosuke, this is Teddie. He's our tracker and our way out of this world. From what I know about this place, he's the only non-hostile thing that lives here. Teddie, this is Yosuke. He will be helping me fight the shadows."

"Can he summon a Persona as well?" Teddie asked.

"No, he cannot," Yuu responded. "Anyways, Teddie, I need you to check if anyone has fallen into the TV. Can you do that for me?"

"You can count on me sensei," Teddie exclaimed as he began sniffing the air.

"What's a Persona?" Yosuke asked Yuu, confused about what the two were talking about earlier.

"It's hard to explain. It's better if I show you, but it'll have to wait until we're attacked."

"Sensei! I found someone," Teddie shouted as he pointed forwards. "They were just thrown here a few minutes ago. If we hurry, we'll be able to get to them before the shadows do."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Yuu asked with a smile, glad to see Saki was safe for now. "Let's go."

Following Teddie, the two boys readied their weapons, prepared to attack any shadows blocking their path.

0000

"Whoa! These things really do make a difference," Yosuke exclaimed once he put on Yuu's glasses. Seeing as Yosuke lacked the power of a Persona, Yuu had given him his pair of glasses to help him in combat. After all, the boy couldn't attack things from afar. "Wait? Is this the shopping district?"

"You could say that," Yuu told him. The surrounding area had the appearance of the shopping district back in Inaba, but at the same time, it was different. Several of the stores were either completely destroyed or heavily damaged. "Whenever someone gets thrown into here, the world creates a place based on their deepest secrets."

Looking around, Yosuke couldn't help but let out a gulp. "Damn. I didn't think Saki was the type of person who would have a dark side. She seemed so happy whenever I saw her."

"Looks can be deceiving," Yuu said before looking at him. "In fact, it is possible that you may encounter your 'dark self' as well. Everything you've desperately attempted to hide will be revealed in time."

"Tch! I've got nothing to hide," Yosuke scoffed. Yuu knew he was lying, having had to fight Yosuke's shadow himself. But for now, he wasn't going to correct him. After all, they had a mission to accomplish.

…But first, they needed to get past all of the shadows that just spawned around them. Without the glasses, Yuu saw about ten, but from the fear being shown by Yosuke, there were probably more. Thankfully, they were just the basic mouth ball shadows, meaning that they weren't in too much danger.

"Are these…the shadows?" Yosuke asked Yuu as the two prepared for combat.

Yuu nodded in conformation. "Yes, they are. Well, these guys are a variant of shadows. They're pretty weak. The best way to deal with them is to wait until they rush at you to attack before making your move. Like SO!"

Seeing a shadow flying towards him, Yuu braced himself before thrusting the blade of his katana into the creature's mouth, causing it to explode into a pile of goop. Seeing its brethren killed, another shadow flew forward, aiming at Yosuke. Thankfully, the boy's father seemed to have been a good teacher, as Yosuke slashed the shadow's tongue off of its body. Having dazed the creature, Yosuke used this opportunity to stab the shadow above its mouth, killing it.

"Hey, I did it!" Yosuke shouted in pride as all the shadows decided to rush in together.

Cutting another shadow down, Yuu looked at his friend, giving him a proud smirk. "Don't get cocky."

With Teddie hiding in the background, Yuu and Yosuke continued to fight the shadows. They were doing relatively well until a golden shadow shaped as a hand summoned reinforcements. Now, for every time one of the boys killed a shadow, another two took its place. Yuu was easily able to withstand their onslaught, the endurance he built up beforehand having stayed with him, but Yosuke was getting low on health. As such, Yuu realized he would have to bring out the big guns.

"Hey, remember how you wanted to know what a Persona was?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"It's time that I show you." After speaking, a blue card formed above his left hand, which he then proceeded to crush. Upon doing so released the titanous form of Izanagi.

"Izanagi, it's time to get rid of these pests," Yuu said before flicking his wrist. Nodding, the Persona began cleaving through the shadows as if they were nothing. As he did so, Yosuke could only look at the scene with an awestruck expression.

Eventually knocking out the amount of shadows around in half, Yuu had Izanagi blast the rest of them with a powerful zio, instantly killing them. Normally, zio was only able to hit one target, but because of how close in proximity the shadows were from one another, the bolt of lightning had no problem hitting all of them. Seeing as there were no more shadows, Yuu gave Yosuke some medicine before speaking to him.

"And that my friend was a Persona. Oh, and you might want to take these. Medicine here functions differently than in the real world. All it takes is one pill of Tylenol to make you feel like a new man."

"Dude…that was…FUCKING AWESOME!" Yosuke gushed at the display of Yuu's Persona. "How do you do that? Will I ever get one of those?"

"Maybe someday. Now come on, we have a girl to save."

0000

 _You're almost there…almost there to rescue the girl. How does it feel? I bet you're proud of yourself. I'd be as well, but I'd recommend that you take the advice you gave Yosuke. 'Don't get cocky.' After all, the shadow you're going to face once you find Saki will be your biggest challenge yet. I would know, for I gave it some of my power. Now…you'll learn how it feels to be so close to something, yet so far from it at the same time. I know I'll enjoy this._


	6. Chapter 6: Rescuing Saki Part 2

**Author's note: HOLLY SHIT! It's been nearly a year since I've updated this story. I'm so sorry about that, but there have been several things preventing me from updating:**

 **1) School: high school's never been nice to me, from all the unnecessary work I've been given to the fact that I've been bullied a lot, so I haven't had any motivation to write. Thankfully, I've graduated and am heading to college, so I won't have to deal with High School ever again :-)**

 **2) Lack of motivation: Other than the above reasons, I haven't updated this story due to the lack of inspiration I've had for this story. Thankfully, I just got Persona 5 (Yeah, I know I'm nearly a year late to the party. I was waiting for a Vita release but in the end, I just cut my losses and bought the PS4 version), and upon playing it, it reignited my love for the series and I decided to update this story. I seriously forgot how magical these games are! I'll also be posting a P5 impulse fic sometime soon, so keep an eye out for that :-). What will it be about? Let's just say Ren (the P5 character's anime name) will have a bigger connection to Igor than just being a guest in the Velvet Room.**

 **Now that I've told you my sob story that none of you care about, let's get to the story! Review and enjoy!**

0000

 _A strange entity is present, one not normally around at this time…_

 _The once unusually calm and spooky atmosphere has been replaced with the feelings of chaos and dread. Soon, a voice just as sinister as the environment begins to address you._

Were you expecting the usual guy to be here? Well, he's a bit busy at the moment, sorry.~ I'll be taking his place for today, so don't worry about being alone…

 _You swing your sword at the image of a person in this otherwise empty place, only to hit nothing as the image vanishes. The image soon appears again, this time a bit farther away than before..._

I'll admit, you crack me up, believing you can actually win against the fog. Perhaps you could if the circumstances were different...

 _You move up to the new image and swing again, only for it to disappear for a second time._

Unfortunately for you, I'm now involved. If you think you're anywhere near my power, then it is a mistake which'll guarantee your death. What, still doubting me? Well how about I give a taste of my power right now…

 _A new one appears again, You shoot towards the new image, but find yourself unable to catch up to it. It appears you may be in some endless loop with no way to get to the image._

…Now, you might be wondering who I am? Well, let's start off simple…

 _You don't feel so good..._

0000

"It's amazing how this world works," a shadowy figure said to an unconscious Saki. Upon entering the world, the girl was immediately knocked unconscious and dragged to a replica of the drug store her family owns. "Some people don't even get the chance to experience this place before they die while others are fully conscious. Some even seem to get special powers."

Stepping forwards, the figure revealed itself to be an exact replica of Yosuke. However, there were two differences between the two Yosukes; this Yosuke had a shadowy aura surrounding him and he had sharp yellow eyes. Looking at the passed out girl, Yosuke's shadow smiled. "Other me should be coming to save you soon, but it won't matter. I know everything about him, which is the only weapon I'll need to kill him. And when I do, it'll mean I get more to eat."

Yosuke's shadow then released a maniacal laugh before he proceeded to mock his creator. "Oh how I wish I could do something more than be a manager's son in a small ass town. I want to go to the city so I can be worth something. Heh, cute."

"You really think it's going to be that easy?" A voice asked the shadow. Looking around, he tried to find its source, but was unable to. "You're just as naive as the real Yosuke."

"Who dares?!"

After asking that question, another shadowy figure began to form in front of Shadow Yosuke. Though it took a humanoid shape, this shadow didn't seem to have a clear form, making it different from its brethren. "I do."

"What gives you the right to doubt me?" Shadow Yosuke asked, angered that someone was trying to defy him, someone he had no idea how they even looked like. This only made the other shadow smile.

"Someone who knows the extent of your power. You may be the big bad here, but if you venture further, you'll find out that you and all the shadows here are, simply put, weak."

"Weak?!" Shadow Yosuke shouted in anger. Now this guy was really pissing him off. "I'll show you who's really the weak one!"

Shadow Yosuke proceeded to blast the other shadow with a strong gust of wind, believing it to be enough to take out this intruder. However, when the attack struck its target, the other shadow didn't seem to have been affected by it, despite taking it head on.

Rolling its eyes, the second shadow scoffed. "Thanks for proving my point. Now it's my turn."

A small spiritual card began to form in front of the unidentifiable shadow before he crushed it with one of his hands. Doing so summoned a familiar Norse deity, the God of Thunder himself, Thor. After being summoned, the spirit immediately shot Shadow Yosuke with a large lightning bolt, nearly killing his target.

"Funny, I expected you to have taken that better," the mysterious shadow said before walking towards his collapsed opponent. Summoning and breaking another spiritual card, the shadow called upon another spirit, this one taking the form of the Babylonian goddess Ishtar. With a flick of his wrist, he had the spirit heal Shadow Yosuke back to full health. He then grabbed the other shadow by his throat and held him up with one arm. "I hope you understand what I mean now. The sad this is, I wasn't even close to using my full power."

"W-what are you?" Shadow Yosuke asked in fear, never having seen a Shadow with as much power as the one standing in front of him.

"...Only one person is allowed to see my true form and know my name," the Shadow declared. "You're not them. As such, you're only allowed to simply refer to me as the Ultimate Shadow. Now, for the reason I came here, there's someone else coming for that girl other than your creator. Simply put, I want you to destroy him."

"Is he the one who can call you by your real name?"

"...No," The shadow lied. "He's just been a minor nuisance to me. I'd destroy him myself, but why bother when I can have someone else do it for me? I'll be giving you some of my power of course, so in the end, this deal benefits both of us."

"And if I say no?"

"Then I'll kill you. As you know already, I can easily end your existence with a simple wave. So, what's it going to be?"

"Do I really have a choice?" Shadow Yosuke asked, revealing his answer. The other shadow smirked.

"Good." As he began giving Shadow Yosuke a boost of power, the mysterious shadow smiled. 'Either way, this idiot is going to die. I'm only using him to test Yuu. The real fun will begin once he destroys this joker.'

0000

"Listen Yosuke, if you want to back out now, you can," Yuu told his friend as he unsheathed his sword. The two humans and Teddie were currently standing outside of the replica of the bar Saki's family owns, ready to rescue her. "What's about to happen next may scar you for life. Saki could be dead, or you might run into your shadow. Are you sure you want to continue?"

"Hold on, we have shadows?" Yosuke asked his friend, reminding Yuu of an important detail he forgot to mention to the orange haired boy. "I thought shadows were just random creatures."

"Well, there are two types of shadows. Er, they don't have names, at least, I think they don't, so bare with me. The shadows we fought earlier are the first type of shadows. They're small and lack intellect, but are still dangerous. All I know about them is that they're made of the negative thoughts being had in our world."

"Wait, so you mean we're spawning these things just by existing?"

"Huh, never thought about that," Yuu admitted, a look of disgust forming on his face. This was something he would have to ask Margaret and Igor about later. "I'll look into that later. Anyways, the second type of shadows are a bit different than the others..."

Noticing Yuu's frown intensify, Teddy decided to put himself into the conversation. "How different are they?"

"Shouldn't you know the answer?" Yosuke asked the bear.

"Well, I was only born a few days ago, so…yeah."

"This is just getting weirder and weirder…"

"It's going to get worse," Yuu stated. "As I was saying, the second type of shadow takes the form of the person responsible for creating it. These shadows not only look just like their creators, but are nearly an exact replica of them. They know you better than you will ever know themselves, and they use this to their advantage."

"W-what exactly do you mean by 'they used this to their advantage?'" Yosuke asked, a bit frightened.

"...Let's just say they feed off the negative energy of the person who made them," Yuu simply told him. "I know this is a lot to take in and I won't think anything of you if you leave. So I'm going to ask again, are you sure you want to do this?"

Hearing the explanation, Yosuke began to sheath back his weapons, a bit frightened. However, after briefly remembering why he was here, he decided to stick around. This was his chance at becoming something greater than some manager's son, and he wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste. There was also the fact that his crush was in trouble as well that helped Yosuke make his decision. After all, it would be a pretty scummy thing if he left her to die. "I-I'm staying. My dark side isn't anything I've run away from in the past, so why should I run away from it now? I-I'm ready when you are."

'That's what you think,' Yuu thought to himself as he and Yosuke entered the bar, weapons drawn. In a way, the Persona user pitied Yosuke, for he has been hiding from his true self all throughout his life. He could only imagine how much pain the boy has endured until now. People are social creatures who want to be heard and if one is silenced for too long, it could bring dire consequences.

Speaking of hiding one's true self, Yuu realized he might be doing the same right now. Though he was pretty sure he wasn't due to the fact he has never met his shadow, it may still exist. As such, he couldn't dismiss the possibility that he might not fully know or understand himself the way he believes he does.

'I wonder what my shadow is like,' Yuu wondered to himself, assuming he does have one. Oh well, that's something he'll have to think about later. Right now, he has a girl to save.

0000

"Saki? Are you ok?" Yosuke called out once Yuu barged down the door. Looking around, the Persona user noticed everything still looked the same as last time. The bar was in complete disarray, the only objects appearing to still be in contact were various monitors littered around the walls. "Dude, this place is a mess."

"It smells just as bad as it looks," Teddie groaned as he covered his nose. Yuu just smirked at his friends' antics.

"Well, you better get used to it. There are many places in this world that smell and look way worse than here."

Yosuke groaned upon hearing this. "What did I sign myself up for? Whatever, let's just find Saki already. I'm starting to get really worried."

"You're right. Let's get moving." Spreading out, the three friends began searching around the distorted replica for the young girl. Unfortunately, after thirty minutes of moving and lifting random objects, the three were unable to find anything. Well, at least Yuu and Teddie didn't. As for Yosuke:

"Sweet! Money!" The boy shouted as he held out a pile of yen. "Looks to be about 11019 of it too. I can't believe this was just lying around here."

"Yosuke, focus," Teddie told him.

"Right. Sorry."

"Are you really?" A familiar yet distorted voice asked, causing everyone to look around.

"Did you say something?" Teddie asked the boy, only for him to shake his head.

"No..."

"Just admit it, the money's better than anything you thought you'd find here, you greedy son of a bitch."

"Ok, this is getting creepy," Teddie muttered to himself. Meanwhile, Yosuke shook his head, not liking what this voice was saying.

"What are you talking about? Finding Saki will be more exciting than this money."

"Oh please, you entered here convinced the girl was dead. The only reason you even followed you buddy here was because you wanted to satisfy your selfish desires."

"Selfish desires?" Yosuke asked, pretending not to understand. However, it was painfully obvious to everyone present that he was pretending.

"What can I possibly do in such a small town to make myself feel like someone? Oh how I wish something exciting would happen so I have a chance to be something bigger than a manager's son...sound familiar?

"Yosuke, don't let the voice get to you," Yuu told him.

"How can I not when it's trying to tell me what I'm thinking!? Like it knows me?!"

"Know you? Heh, it goes far beyond that," The voice said before a figure began walking towards the boys, revealing it to be an exact duplicate of Yosuke but with yellow eyes a shadowy aura surrounding him. "I AM you!"

"H-how can you possibly be me?" Yosuke asked him. "You're trying to trick me, I know it!"

"Yosuke, that's your shadow," Yuu informed him. "Look, this may be hard, but you need to accept what it's saying as the truth. Don't let it get to you, or things'll get ugly."

"Yes, accept me," The shadow mockingly said. "Accept the shitty person you are. Accept you're a selfish bastard who desperately wants some excitement in your life!"

"NO! I'LL NEVER ACCEPT IT!" Yosuke shouted. "I can't…This thing doesn't know me… I came here to save Saki, not to satisfy some stupid fantasy!"

Hearing this made the shadow smile. He was so close to having Yosuke wrapped around his finger, all he needed was one more push. "Oh really? Tell me, why would you even bother rescuing a girl that doesn't even like you?"

"...What?"

"You really think that girl likes you at all? Hell, she ca- no. Instead of telling you, let me show you." Snapping his fingers, the shadow somehow caused all the monitor screens to turn on. Being displayed on them was a video of Saki speaking to another girl.

"So, I see you're getting quite close to Yosuke," the other girl said. "People'll start talking soon…"

"Oh please, me and Yosuke?" Saki said, scoffing in disgust. Looking at his friend, Yuu knew seeing this was hurting him. "He's like a little brother, a much younger and annoying little brother. The only reason I'm even nice to him is because he's the manager's son and I need this job. I could care less about him or this store. Who cares about Junes, anyway? Because of that store, our business is ruined, my parents hate me, the neighbors talk behind my back... I wish everything would just disappear…"

Teddie winced after watching the video. "Ouch."

"See? She could give less of a crap about you. She's probably a bitch anyways.."

"You're wrong...you're wrong about everything!" Yosuke shouted at the shadow. "Saki's a good person, I didn't come here not expecting to find Saki, and you're not me! THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE ME!"

Collapsing on his knees, Yosuke began clutching his head as he continued to deny the shadow's claims, which was what he wanted. Laughing, the aura around Shadow Yosuke began to engulf him, growing shortly after. A few seconds later, the aura dispersed, revealing that the shadow transformed into a camouflaged frog with a black humanoid body on top. "HAHAHAH! THANKS FOR RELEASING ME! NOW, IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!"

Preparing a gust of wind, Yosuke's shadow was about to kill his victim, only for his attack to be interrupted by Yuu summoning Izagani, having the Persona deliver a powerful cleave attack on him. Staggering back, the shadow looked at Yuu and smiled.

"Well, well, this is unexpected. Eh, it doesn't matter, especially since it seems you're the one I've been assigned to destroy."

"Huh?" Yuu asked, having heard this for the first time. He was pretty sure that the last time he was here, the shadow only cared about killing Yosuke. However, the shadow refused to answer and he began charging up power. Thankfully, Yuu knew what was going on, having fought this shadow before, so when he finally attacked, Yuu took a defensive position, lowering the damage dealt to him.

'Why did that hurt so much?' Yuu asked himself. He never remembered Yosuke's shadow being this powerful. That blow was easily enough to knock about a third of the boy's stamina out of his system. 'Right now's not the time to worry about that. I need to end this battle.'

Summoning Izanagi, Yuu had him fire off a powerful Zio at the shadow, knowing full well he was weak to electric attacks. As expected, the blow seemed to deal a good amount of damage, though it seemed to be doing less than before.

Recovering from the blow, Yosuke's shadow swung a powerful fist at Izanagi, only for Yuu to have him dodge the blow before retaliating with another Zio.

"Wow! Sensei's doing great!" Teddie cheered as he continued to watch over Yosuke.

"I'll admit, you're quite strong," Shadow Yosuke said. "But it won't be enough to stop me."

Slamming a fist into the ground, Shadow Yosuke proceeded to summon a large gust of wind at Yuu, heavily damaging him seeing for Izanagi was weak to wind attacks. Coughing up blood, Yuu stood right back up and used some medicine to heal himself up while the shadow began charging power again.

"I really wish I can use Decarabia," Yuu mumbled to himself as he got into the defensive position again. While Yosuke's shadow was certainly stronger than before, Yuu has fought stronger, all of which his highest leveled Persona was able to beat with ease. The only reason he was struggling right now was due to the restriction of Personas the boy was allowed to use, even with his endurance levels being the same as they were before he traveled back in time. He could technically use Decarabia right now if he wanted to, but Margaret and Igor had warned him something bad would happen if he did. With the way this battle was going, Yuu didn't think it was worth taking the risk. As such, he'll need to rely on both Izanagi and his prior skills to beat Yosuke's shadow.

Taking another punch from the shadow, Yuu groaned in pain. "It looks like the same strategy won't be working twice. I need a better way of dealing with this guy. Hmm, maybe instead of relying on defense, I should take an offensive approach."

Switching tactics, Yuu wasted no time having Izanagi blast Yosuke's shadow with another Zio. Causing the shadow to stagger, Yuu proceeded to continuously blast Zios at him, hoping that by doing so, it would prevent him from attacking him. Sadly, even though it managed to work for a bit, Shadow Yosuke managed to see what was going on. Stretching one of the arms located on his human body, Shadow Yosuke grabbed the Persona user and threw him at a wall, causing it to collapse.

"SENSEI!" Running towards the boy, Teddie checked to see if the boy was fine. Thankfully, Yuu was able to get up despite the heavy damage he was dealt, though he was severely injured. In fact, judging by the way he was clutching his ribs, it was safe to say some of them were definitely broken.

"Damn, he's too strong," Yuu told himself as he summoned Izanagi again. "I don't think I can beat him with Izanagi. I need a different way of beating him, but how?"

Having Izanagi fire off multiple Zios, Yuu began putting his mind to work, desperate to find a way of beating this shadow. He still had the option of summoning Decarabia, but that was something he really didn't want to use. Continuously thinking, Yuu eventually managed to formulate an idea. Looking up at the roof, he thought about breaking it to have the rubble damage Yosuke's shadow, only to remember the thing resists physical damage. Not only will he take little damage from the attack, there was also the chance if other shadows joining the fight as well by flying in through the broken roof. More enemies, no matter how weak they were, was the last thing he needed right now.

"It's not me...it's not me…" Yosuke continued to mutter under his breath. He's been doing this throughout the whole battle, but now that Yuu was actually taking some time to pay more attention to his surroundings, he was able to hear his friend, which gave him an idea. He was going to have Yosuke accept his shadow. It's because Yosuke hasn't accepted it that he has power. Perhaps by accepting it will Yosuke's shadow lose power.

"Izanagi, cover me," Yuu said as he ran towards his friend. With his Persona drawing in the fire, Yuu did something he should have done a long time ago.

"YOSUKE SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Wha-" Before the boy could even react, Yuu threw a powerful punch at his face, causing him to fall over in pain.

"Dude, what was that fo-"

"Yosuke, you need to accept your shadow as a part of you," Yuu told him. Meanwhile, Izanagi continued to dodge Shadow Yosuke's attacks, no sure of how much longer he could keep this up. "I know this might be hard to admit, but it's right. You obviously hate living in the country, you hate feeling like you don't matter because no one really notices you, you did come here hoping for some adventure, and it sucks hearing what Saki has to say about you. But until you accept this as fact, nothing's going to change. Use this as motivation to start a new chapter in your life, one which is filled with adventure. And just because you thought Saki was dead coming in here doesn't make you a bad person, in fact, it's a normal thought to have in this situation. SO what do you say? Are you going to accept it so you can begin living the life you want? Or are you going to allow me to continuously get my ass kicked? It's your choice…"

With that fist managing to snap him out of his trance, Yosuke was able to hear Yuu's entire mini speech and analyze it at the same time. He knew Yuu was right, he needed to accept these thoughts as his own, or else he'll be miserable throughout the rest of his life. He also was now a part of whatever the hell Yuu and Teddie were doing, meaning he'll now have a chance at becoming the person he wanted to be.

"...You're right," Yosuke told him. Standing up, he began walking towards his shadow. "Everything you've said is true. I know that, I've always known that…"

Hearing this, Yosuke's shadow began to feel a sharp pain enter his body, causing him to scream in pain. "No! What's happening!"

"I really do hate living in a small ass town with almost nothing to do and I hate the feeling of hopelessness I feel knowing this. But, I can't hide from how I feel anymore."

"NO! STOP IT!"

"It's always scary to confront how you actually feel and all the negative thoughts you have, but if I don't, then how am I supposed to get rid of them? Running from them obviously doesn't work."

"STOPITSTOPITSTOPIT!"

"So now it's time for a different approach. You...are me, I am you. We're two halves of a whole, there's no denying it. BOTH OF US ARE WHO I AM, I ADMIT IT! YOU HEAR ME! I ACCEPT YOU NOW!"

"NOOOOO!" Seeing this as an opening, Yuu smirked.

"Let's end this! Izanagi! ZIO!"

"Yes master!" Charging up as much electricity as he could, Izanagi fired a powerful Zio at Yosuke's shadow, it being enough to revert the shadow back to its original form. The two boys nodding at one another, Yosuke walked towards it before putting his hand on it's shoulders.

"...You and I are the same, but no longer will you have any sort of power over me. Your reign of terror is over."

Now distorted, the shadow gave him a smile and a nod of approval before disappearing, a spiritual bipedal frog in ninja clothes taking its place, one Yuu recognized as Jiraiya.

"W-what is that?" Yosuke asked in both confusion and awe.

"That's your Persona," Yuu said, smiling at him. "Congrats and welcome to the squad."

Yosuke gave him a shocked look "Really? That's mine?"

Upon asking this, Jiraiya transformed into a card and flew down to Yosuke's hands. Not knowing what to do, the boy reached out to it, only for it to disappear once he did so.

"Does that answer your question?" Yuu asked him, only for the boy to nod. "Good, now let's find Saki and get out of here. I had enough of this place for one day.

After taking some medicine, Yuu and pals continued their search for Saki, only for them to find her behind a counter, waking up.

"Ugh," the girl moaned under her breath. "Where am I?"

"It's a long story," Yuu said, relieved that he actually managed to save Saki. "But I'll tell you once we get out of here."

0000

Saying goodbye to Teddie, the three humans managed to return to their world in one piece. Smiling, Yosukelet lose a sigh of relief.

"Man, never have I been more glad to return to Junes," the boy said with a smile. Nodding in agreement, Yuu then looked at the still disoriented Saki before looking back at his friend.

"Listen, you should go home now," Yuu told his friend. "You've been through a lot today. I'll make sure to get Saki home safely. Also, I don't think speaking to her would be the wisest thing right now…"

"Yeah, you're right about all that," Yosuke said. "And Yuu…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…" With that, the three exited Junes. Walking Saki home, Yuu began telling her the entire story, though he purposely left bits and pieces out. He didn't want to overload her after she nearly died.

"And that's basically what happened."

"Wow… that's a lot to take in," the girl admitted. Normally, she'd dismiss his claims and call him crazy, but having seen the world herself, she had no reason not to believe the boy.

"Yeah. It is. Also, I'm sorry to do this, but I'm going to need you keep this all a secret, ok? I know I'm new here and all, so you don't really know me, but I need you to trust me when I say that if you tell anyone, there's a good chance you might end up back in that world by whoever threw you in there to begin with…"

"Alright, I'll keep your secret," Saki said with a smile. "It's the least I can do for you two after you saved me and all."

"Thanks. Anyways, I need to ask you something, do you know who threw you into that other world?"

Digging through her memories, Saki found out that she did not in fact know who was responsible for nearly killing her. "No… everything's fuzzy. I remember being at some hotel, and then poof! I'm in some messed up version of my family's bar, surrounded by those weird creatures."

'That's weird…' Yuu thought to himself. 'She got amnesia? Maybe it's because she can't wield a Persona that the world managed to mess up her brain? That'll be something I'll look into later.'

"Huh, strange," Yuu said. "With all this having happened to you, I just wanted to say if you need someone to talk to, then don't hesitate to come to me."

Smiling at Yuu's generosity, Saki replied. "I'll be sure to take you up on that offer."

"Good. Now let's get you back home. Your family must be worried about you."

0000

Upon taking Saki back to her house, Saki's parents began crying, overjoyed to have their girl back into their lives. Even her younger brother shed a few tears of joy. After informing them that he found her lying unconscious near the school, her family offered to reward the boy for finding Saki, only for him to deny their offer, happy enough that this time Saki was actually alive.

Wishing them a safe night, Yuu went back home and after greeting Nanako and Dojima, collapsed on his bed. Looking at the roof, Yuu smiled. It seemed everything was going better this time around.

"Let's keep it that way," Yuu said before fatigue finally caught up to him, causing him to pass out.

0000

I'm the master of the world, a being of many faces. I am the individual who knows all of your deepest, darkest secrets, including the ones you don't even know exist.

 _Your running soon turns to a walk as your head begins to hurt. In a few seconds, you come to a complete stop, your brain feeling as if it's going to explode..._

Who am I? I'm you, the portions of yourself which you hide from everyone out of shame. I am you, and you are me.

 _Your vision get hazy. You try to reach towards the image, who's now approaching you, but you are unable to. You feel weak...fatigued even._

The only difference between us is I've unlocked my true potential, something I will prevent you from ever achieving. Savior this victory for as long as you can, for you'll finally understand the feeling of true defeat once we meet.

 _The image finally clears, showing that it's you, though something's off. A black aura surrounds the other you, it has yellow gleaming eyes which scream 'danger,' and it has a calm yet unsettling smirk on its face._

 _...Your vision begins to blacken..._

 _As fatigue turns into something more._

 _You feel helpless, fragile, and ill…_

 _No, you feel something far more than these simple words. What it is, you cannot define, but it feels familiar. It's almost as if:_

 _ **YOU FEEL FEAR!**_

 _...The world fades into nothingness as you finally lose consciousness..._

0000

 **Author's note 2: Don't forget to vote for the girl you want Yuu to date. You can do so either on my profile (whenever the poll is up. My polls rotate weekly) or in the comments. Also, with Saki's death having been prevented, do you think she should play a big role in the story, or should I keep her in the background?**


End file.
